The Many Incidents of Courtship
by Jane Lu
Summary: A courtship in the middle of war was both untimely and inappropriate, although Megatron frankly did not care when he set his sights on the newly-recruited Starscream. But neither of them expected that whatever relationship they developed would sustain them during the trials and difficulties of the Great War. Pre-TFA M/SS
1. Prologue

**Ergh, I never thought I would step into the realm of slash. I don't even know how I got caught up in it. One moment I was all like "Eww" and gradually progressed to "Aww". Don't get me wrong though, I'm still not into human slash although I retain no offense against anyone. But since Transformers don't really have genders, reproduce through the AllSpark or something similar and that the producers failed to create a large roster of female characters, it's kinda natural to get into this particular genre in Transformers fandom (*shot XD). Plus I have to get Megatron/Starscream out of my systems right now, which is the result of this fic.**

**Anyways, this takes place before the 2007 Transformers Animated show during the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons which ended in the defeat of the latter. Note that this takes several million stellar cycles before the main plot, so I will be playing around with the characters a bit. Megatron is going to be rather OOC because he is a lot younger than he is in the show (maybe around Optimus Prime's age with the same inexperienced vibe?). Starscream… well… is mostly the same, just without the mad urge to offline his leader every chance he has.**

**And please note that this fic will be of the more lighthearted nature (although it will become more serious later on) than most other stories of the slash pairing. For some reason I don't really like Megatron/Starscream abuse and generally the darker side of this pair. So if you dislike Decepticon fluff, firmly believe that Decepticons are incapable of love and other forms of sentimental feelings and strongly dislike OOCness, then I suggest you turn to the many other fics available to your reading.**

**Please forgive any plot mistakes and all that jazz. After all, I am fairly new to the Transformers fandom.**

**Units of Time:**

**Nanoklik = 1 second**

**Cycle = 1 minute**

**Megacycle = About 2 hours**

**Solar cycle = 1 day**

**Orbital cycle = 1 month**

**Stellar cycle = 1 year**

**Ah well, enough rambling. Hope you readers enjoy this!**

* * *

For Megatron, a normal day as the leader of the Decepticons consisted of paperwork, managing an army, initiating new recruits and trying not to notice how the majority of the mechs he spoke with lately were dropping hints like scatter bombs. As if maintaining an ongoing war wasn't difficult enough, Megatron also had to deal with a constant stream of suitors vying for his attention. He didn't know when it started, but it was almost overnight that he became so popular. Ah well, nothing much he could do about it really. As long as the Decepticons did their work and remained in top-battle condition, the warlord could put up with it.

Megatron was currently making his way towards the throne room in the Trypticon base, Kaon, where the newest Decepticon recruit was waiting. It still amazed him that even the Great War had broken out thousands of stellar cycles ago there were still many who were willing to join. At this rate they could out-fire the Autobots in no time. In fact, it shouldn't take the Decepticons long to triumph, for they were natural-born fighters as opposed to the civilians and workers that composed the Autobot faction.

Megatron suddenly checked his chronometer and discovered rather dubiously that he was late. When Shockwave had reported in earlier, he had mentioned that the warlord was expected in five cycles.

"Slag it." Megatron cursed silently as he increased his pace, which was not easy in the crowded main hallway. For some reason at least half of the Decepticons on the base had decided at the same time to come out. The current temporary ceasefire probably contributed, for it had been a full orbital cycle since the Autobots made a move. As a result most of the Decepticons were idle. There were many greetings and calls while Megatron belted past the crowd as fast as he could, as well as numerous hopeful gazes.

"My liege, I brought you your favorite type of—"

"Later, Lugnut, when I'm available the next solar cycle." Megatron cut him off as he passed the purple and green bomber plane, who was holding an energon cube.

"You are, Lord Megatron? Then let's—"

"I would love to, but don't you all have work at this moment?"

"Um… Megatron…? No, slag it… Lord Megatron, I… uh…" That was from an unusually shy Blackout.

"Nice try. Why don't you practice your speech first?" Megatron resisted the urge to transform into his Cybertronian fusion fighter mode and barrel his way through. Not that he could actually transform anyway. The warlord had forgotten his twin swords back in his quarters, which also served as propellers in his alt-mode.

Most of the time Megatron hadn't minded the attention he received. But in situations like this his patience was tried greatly. Oh well, as long as he was keeping the Decepticons in line it was fine with him. Not that Megatron would actually respond to those courting attempts, but he did enjoy some of the gifts he received sometimes. A pity he had to pass Lugnut up on his offer of energon, for that mech had a certain talent of procuring some of the sweetest fuel he had ever tasted.

Megatron strode the last few steps to the doors of the throne room, flung the double doors open and rushed inside… only to collide head-on with another mech. He was only aware of an audio-splitting screech as he reeled from the impact and took a few steps back. However, the other had been floored by the collision and was now glaring at the warlord furiously.

"Watch where you're going, you fragging scrapheap!" The mech shrilled in a sharp voice.

Megatron finally recovered enough to stare at the unusually fiery mech on the ground. He was quite small in stature compared the other Decepticons and lightly-built. His frame was lithe and graceful, complimented by a thin curvy waist and a pair of equally slender legs. This (rather appealing, Megatron must immediately admit) visage was completed by elegantly-long faceplates and slanted optics, which were currently smoldering with irritation, along with a bright fuchsia and gray paint job. He must be the new recruit Shockwave had reported.

"What are you staring at?! Aren't you supposed to apologize? You could have knocked me flying, or dented one of my wings!"

For the first time, Megatron saw a pair of sleek streamlined wings arching proudly from the smaller mech's back. For a nanoklik he was shocked. This mech was one of the famed Seekers of Vos, known for their unrivaled grace in the skies and highly appealing frames? But Vos was closed-off neutral city state who insisted to have no part in the war. Why would one of their fliers join the Decepticons? Was that even legal in their society?

"I am waiting." The Seeker said crossly.

Scratch that. The other had quite an attitude. If he was going to work along with Megatron, then he was going to make things a little… interesting.

"I apologize for running into you. Now if you would be so kind to tell me your designation so that I can remember who I should be careful around next time." Megatron extended a hand of help, which the other accepted non-too-thankfully and got to his pedes,

"Apology accepted," The Seeker scoffed disdainfully, "As for my designation, I am Starscream of Vos. No nicknames; I want everyone to refer to me properly and you are no exception. By the way, do you know where Megatron is? I've been waiting here for a megacycle already! If this is how he treats all his new recruits, then I will be surprised that all of them hadn't gone off to the Autobots instead because he kept them waiting for so long!"

Megatron stifled an amused chuckle. He decided he liked this Seeker and his brash and cocky behavior. Starscream… hmm? The name fit him rather well, considering how he had let loose that screech earlier and his tendency to rant.

Megatron had started to evaluate the mech before him. Starscream could definitely survive the sometimes-difficult life of the Decepticons, considering his defiant personality so prominently shown in his heated reaction when Megatron ran into him. But he wasn't the most observant mech. Starscream should have recognized Megatron by his voice even though the warlord had maintained a low profile by keeping his appearance hidden so far from public broadcasts.

"Hmm, that's odd," Megatron decided to humor the other, "He's usually never late. Perhaps I should notify him to come on over right away?"

Starscream started to say something in return, but Megatron strode past him to sit on his throne on the far end. At this the Seeker's optics widened as he stared dumbfounded at the warlord.

"Well, here I am," Megatron leaned back and crossed his legs leisurely, "I am Megatron. So you want to join the Decepticons?"

Starscream's mouth fell open, and for a cycle he literally struggled to speak as he raised a finger to point at him almost accusingly. In the end, the Seeker settled for sputtering indignantly.

"You are the infamous Megatron?!"

"What? Disappointed?" He gave a wide smirk and discovered at the same time that it had been orbital cycles since he last did so. This Starscream... he was going be quite interesting to associate with.

"You are the mech who gave those inspiring speeches to rise up and take action against Cybertron's corrupt government? Called us to join the Decepticons in a war waged against the Autobots and how you would reform our planet so that all mechs are equal?"

"You have my speeches memorized well," Megatron was pleased, "I suppose you have finally decided to answer the call to reform Cybertron. Is there any department you specialize in?"

Starscream scowled darkly and glared. He seemed to be in a struggle in whether to lash out violently or to just let it go. Hmm… this mech was an expressive one.

"I once majored in scientific engineering at the Cybertronian Science Academy." The Seeker ground out.

Megatron could sense that there was something Starscream was withholding, but he decided to let it go. This new recruit was a scientist? Such intellectuals were rare among the Decepticons, who were mostly warriors. An army couldn't run without a team of scientists either, for they were the ones who developed new weapons technology, cloaking devices and the such. Currently Megatron had a small team of working scientists, but their field expertise was far inferior compared to the Autobots. If Starscream had truly majored in his studies, he might as well serve to lead the division himself.

"You are a scientist then? Good. We need your expertise quite desperately. As soon as we get over your branding ceremony, I will put you to work right away."

Starscream was about to retort again, but he fell silent at the last moment. He seemed surprised that he was so easily taken in.

"Branding ceremony?" The Seeker suddenly asked in an incredulous tone.

Megatron had to chuckle in amusement again. Starscream also had the tendency to focus on the important things.

"What, you didn't think I would place the brand as stickers like the Autobots do, right? I inscribe the insignia with branding irons heated to the melting point of the armor alloy on the chestplates after you take the Decepticon oath of loyalty. This has been a tradition since the faction was founded millions of stellar cycles ago."

Starscream was speechless by now as a wide range of expressions flickered across his faceplates. One of them was definitely fear, Megatron noted. He couldn't resist the urge to smirk; the Seeker was going to be quite fun to mess with.

"I'm not frightening you, am I? The branding ceremony is but a proof of your dedication to our cause: the willingness to bear pain and difficulty to see it succeed. While I am glad to see you, Starscream, a scientist joining our ranks, my wish is for you to be absolutely sure about what you are getting yourself into. I'm afraid I cannot provide chances to turn back, especially in the middle of war." Megatron explained. He still had to focus on the more important matters.

At this Starscream had become tense. The warlord could tell by the way his frame stiffened and his wings trembled lightly. For some strange reason Megatron's attention was drawn to the two thin sheets of metal that so beautifully made Seekers unique from all other fliers. Each were colored gray with a band of fuchsia along its length and gleamed with the sheen of carefully applied polish. Starscream obviously took extra care of his wings, which confirmed the common belief that a Seeker's wings were his most prized possession.

The brand will go there, Megatron decided in a nanoklik. One on each wing; He couldn't exactly put it on the cockpit Starscream had in place instead of chestplates. A small part of Megatron hoped that it wouldn't hurt more.

"—how I made my decision. Are you even listening to me?!" Starscream's sharp voice downright screeched next to his audio.

"Ouch," Megatron winced, "Forgive me, I was considering a few things over. What were you saying before then?"

"If you are questioning my decision to join the Decepticons, then let me tell you this. I have seen enough of the corrupt Autobot government and the preposterous way they manage domestic affairs. I was denied of my degree in Cybertronian Science Academy and expelled because of no plausible reason even though I received top marks in class!"

So that was why Starscream was reluctant to reveal his career as a scientist. He was a disgraced student who never graduated. Megatron wanted to pry deeper into the matter, but to do that would probably send the Seeker into another long rant.

"I see," Megatron nodded, "In that case, you are welcomed among the Decepticons by all means. The Academy may not appreciate your talents, but I am glad to have you among our ranks. I hope you will find your desired place among us."

Starscream visibly softened as he lowered his helm slightly. He seemed to be in another struggle again, seeking the right words to reply. But in the end he settled for two simple ones.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I pride myself in accepting all kinds of mechs instead of selecting the talented like the Autobots do. If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"I don't think I do. Now if you would excuse—"

"And your branding ceremony will be held in a megacycle." Megatron reminded somewhat impishly. He just wanted to see Starscream's exaggerated reactions, and wasn't disappointed when the Seeker sputtered explosively.

Megatron smirked again. With such a character like Starscream among the Decepticons, things were bound to turn interesting.

* * *

The ceremony was the most eventful event Megatron had seen since the war began.

Usually he would approach the new recruits and have them recite the oath after him in the throne room with a large group of Decepticon officers as witnesses. Then the brand was pressed to each of their chestplates and after a fair amount of howling from pain, they would leave to start their new duties. There had been a few interesting incidents concerning the ceremony, but otherwise all occasions were the norm.

Starscream was no exception in the matter of oath-taking. His expression was serious and calm as he recited the words that would bind him to the faction for eternity. However when Megatron took the brand to the Seeker's wings, all Pit broke loose.

Starscream had shrieked, clawed and kicked at the warlord with all his might, which wasn't much considering how much smaller he was compared to Megatron. He yowled something along the lines of "Get your fragging filthy hands off my wings! I never gave you permission to brand me there!" and downright made a racket of the entire thing. This made the assembled Decepticons rather excited too, who started to jeer and mock at the Seeker.

It's not exactly a good start.

Finally in the middle of the pandemonium Megatron managed to pin the smaller mech down on the ground and brand his wings with two quick presses of the iron. Starscream had first frozen in shock, and then writhed violently with his expression twisted in acute pain. But he impressively remained silent.

When everything had quieted enough so Megatron could actually grasp the situation, he discovered he was the center of staring from the Decepticons. For he was in quite a suggestive position with the Seeker pinned down by one knee and one palm against his cockpit. Megatron hurriedly got up to at least preserve some dignity, when he noticed Starscream had gone into a state of unconsciousness.

"Alright, it's over. That was quite the initiation, wasn't it? Now go back to your duties; I will be expecting the report of a full army inspection this solar cycle." Megatron waved away the animatedly chatting Decepticons. Most of them let out groans at the notion of work as they left the throne room. Shockwave, however, stayed behind. His posture of a tapping pede and crossed arms clearly showed that he something he wished to discuss with Megatron.

"He put up quite a fight," Shockwave commented, "I'd never seen such a display of aggression before during the ceremony."

"Indeed. Starscream would make a fine warrior if needed. He will now serve as one of our research scientists." Megatron agreed. He had knelt down again beside the unconscious Seeker to admire his handiwork. The deep purple Decepticon brands were now set neatly into the smooth metal of his wings, the lines of the insignia clear and defined.

"He won't be an easy mech to deal with." Shockwave suddenly pointed out.

"I am aware of this fact."

"From what I've seen, Starscream has a rebellious and stubborn nature. He does not yield under higher authorities well, and he will prove to be a challenge to your leadership." Shockwave stated grimly.

Megatron turned around in surprise. He hadn't thought about all this when he had assessed Starscream earlier. Shockwave was also a keen analyzer of character, although he often saw the negatives. But will Starscream truly prove to be a difficult challenge? Megatron doubted so. There wasn't much a mere scientist could do to the leader of the entire faction.

"You think too much, Shockwave." Megatron said casually as he scooped up Starscream's surprisingly light frame, "He's new to the faction. Starscream won't dare to try anything reckless. Besides, I believe that a perspective second-in-command like you will spot anything odd a mile off and deal with it effectively."

After that, Megatron set off briskly with the Seeker still held in his arms. However, Shockwave was still skeptical as he sighed.

"Somehow I know that Seeker is trouble. Why are you blind to this fact, Lord Megatron?"

* * *

Starscream woke up in the med bay with diagnostic errors filling his vision. Temporarily disoriented, he didn't notice the lingering pain in his wings until he dismissed the windows.

He let out a discomforted hiss as the new brands burned. On his wings! Why did he have to put them on his prized wings?! Megatron never told him he was going to do that, but just went ahead and branded him anyway.

Starscream scowled. His new leader turned out to be… far from what he expected. Megatron was amiable enough, but something about his casual attitude ticked Starscream off. He was a completely different mech from the Megatron he had heard on the underground broadcasts. The Decepticon leader had been inspiring and powerful in his words. Starscream was immediately impressed at how this mech conducted himself and thought him to be stately and noble in person. He wasn't bad-looking either, the Seeker had to admit when he first saw him. Megatron was much taller than he with sturdy gray and dark-red armor that flared at pointy tips. His helm was elegantly angled with more spikes framing his bold faceplates. However, the Decepticon leader's most striking feature was his crimson optics, which spoke of intelligence and a quick mind, but most of all a devious nature, as if he would do the most unexpected things at the most unexpected moment.

He wasn't like a leader at all! If Starscream had known who it was he collided with he would have acted much more reserved. It was far from the promising first impression he had hoped to leave upon his new superior. It was also far from his expectations of a leader he was going to serve under.

Starscream let out a huff of exasperation. He had joined the Decepticons partially out of spite towards the Autobots and partially out of the desperation that he had nowhere else to go to. He had been totally caught off guard on graduation day when he was told that he didn't qualify for a degree because of his exiled status. Starscream hadn't even stopped to realize that his once-bright future was ruined until he fled away in disbelief. When he finally calmed down and considered his options, he concluded that joining the Decepticons was his only option.

Starscream couldn't return to Vos for the rest of his life. His citizenship was already revoked since the day his sire declared him exiled for the simple reason of refusing to follow the tradition of warriors. In truth, he no longer had a place to be on Cybertron.

Starscream had expected to be accepted among the Decepticons after a fair amount of coercing, use his science expertise in the war effort and hopefully maintain a low profile. He hadn't known Megatron would be so open, and that all it took was a small interview and a (extremely painful, Starscream openly admitted) branding ceremony to get him admitted into the Decepticons.

Later the Seeker was declared good to go by the medic, who was a rather large green mech with an orange visor. He had introduced himself as Hook, and proceeded to pointedly point out that it was unusual for Megatron to carry in any patients himself, which was exactly what he did with Starscream.

The Seeker spluttered again in disbelief. Who gave that infuriating mech permission to touch his frame, and after he branded his precious wings?!

If the Decepticon leader himself was like… this, than wouldn't the others be worse?

He plodded through the dark hallways of the base to his assigned quarters, drawing the attention of almost every Decepticon he passed. There were a few who gave catcalls, but Starscream simply sent them scattering with a few blasts from his twin null rays set on his arms. He did want to attract more attention from the majority of the rogues that made up the Decepticons. They were coarse-mannered and rough, ruffians who have no right to associate with the high caste Starscream, let alone gaze upon his frame.

Soon the Seeker keyed in the codes to his quarters, and the door slid open to reveal a nearly-bare room with a narrow berth against the wall on the right side and a simple shelf on the opposite. Currently it was dotted with what little meager possession Starscream had brought with him upon leaving. Seeing this sight, he was suddenly seized by the impact of his decision to join the Decepticons.

Back in Vos Starscream was never alone, for he was always surrounded by his many siblings and relatives. The household was never quiet, and often the Seeker's wish was to have a solar cycle of silence and peace. Even after he was stripped of his status as a citizen, Starscream found good company at the Academy and gladly intimidated those who mocked him because of his Seeker heritage. He had even found a close friend—

Starscream gritted his dentas and resisted the urge to slam a fist into the unyielding wall, which would no doubt do more damage upon his hand. That said friend was offline, gone. It had been several million stellar cycles since Skyfire perished on that ill-fated research journey. Starscream should move on after spending so much time mourning for his lost friend and blaming himself. The Seeker had just joined the Decepticons, and he was more than ready to leave his misgivings and regrets behind.

But the fact that it would be a lonely existence did not escape Starscream. He knew no one among the Decepticons and could not intimidate them when threatened since the majority of them boasted larger weaponry and frame sizes than he.

Well, there was the rather amiable Megatron…

The Seeker scowled. That hardly-serious excuse of a leader better pull himself together during battle and prove his own speeches true.

But hopefully Starscream could at least find a purpose here. He had a few ideas, for he probably would never return to Vos in his lifetime.

Starscream allowed his helm to drop into both hands, grimacing as the brands on his wings stung at the slight movement. It was as if they served to remind him again and again that he was now bound to the Decepticons likely for eternity.

It was a new turning point for Starscream, and so far it was off to an acceptable start despite his misgivings.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Interest

**Second chapter! Sorry that it's so short, because this was once two chapters now combined into one. After all, the idea for this fic was conceived on my trusty 3rd generation iPod Touch in an attempt to write some good Megatron and Starscream rivalry. Sorry if a certain OOC Decepticon leader offends you readers used to his more brutal and tyrannical nature. Now that I look back, I think I made Starscream somewhat out-of-character too. He's still that hot-tempered, somewhat prone-to-rants and prideful Seeker we all know and love, but he has none of the lying, sycophantic, greedy, jealous and egoistic nature we've seen in the show (maybe a little of that cowardliness). At least not yet.**

**I don't know about you, but I'm starting to like Young!Megatron. He's just that annoying guy who won't leave you alone once he sets sights on you, and will probably try about anything to get you. Yeah, Starscream's in for it now.**

**Warnings: Some slash content, mostly in Megatron's imagination. Starscream being Starscream.**

**Thanks to _LadyBonBon_, _Taboo22_, _Rosey-Raven _****(Eee! The awesome Rosey-Raven reviewed! She's known for her cute TFA-themed Megatron/Starscream pics on DeviantArt. Go and check them out!)** and _6MissSparklez9_ for reviewing and all those who followed and favorited. I honestly didn't expect this much feedback for the first chapter (probably the best out of my fics). I'm really glad you enjoyed my story, and hope that it will continue to entertain you for the chapters to come.

* * *

For Starscream, a normal day as the head of the Decepticon science division consisted of paperwork, arguing with subordinates, yelling orders at the underlings and trying not to get himself blown up by his sometimes-dangerous prototype experiments.

Oh, and not trying to amuse Megatron with everything he did. Not that he actually tried, but everything he did or said seemed to bring a devious smirk out of his superior. Starscream hated that.

It was like the warlord treated everything he did, even his being itself, as something that entertained him. Like everything was a joke that he found he could laugh at, and Starscream failed to see what was so funny. In fact, this had been going on for orbital cycles since he had been appointed to be in charge of the science division. He had deemed the other mechs of the division acceptable to work with, selected a particularly quick-minded mech named Steelstreak to be his assistant and kept at his scientific projects steadily. Starscream also maintained a low profile and almost avoided all contact with his fellow Decepticons. He was content to stay unnoticed.

Until Megatron decided to notice him.

It started simple during the few times Starscream went before his leader to report his progress. Megatron remained his amiable casual self and received him gladly. However Starscream soon found the warlord's vision lingering on his frame whenever they met. Then there were times when he would give not-so-subtle hints by an arm casually laid across his shoulder or other small acts that involved touching the Seeker's frame. It was lately however, that Megatron began to take extreme attention in everything he did and found great amusement in it. Starscream was surprised that he was able to last this long without losing his temper at the other.

He scowled darkly at Megatron when he caught that fragger smirking again behind his back. But the other simply turned his attention back to his datapads as if nothing had happened. The smirk was still there though.

Starscream growled and had to restrain himself from slamming the console in front of him with both fists. Shockwave, who was operating the one across him, gave the scientist a dubious look and simply surmised that it was natural for Seekers to be volatile. Fortunately the other Decepticons in the room had not noticed this exchange between their leader and the head scientist.

Starscream nearly lost his temper then and there when he heard a snicker come from Megatron's general direction. But he managed to calm himself down, clenching his fists so hard that he drew energon, and tried to return to his work without being distracted further. Curse his lab computer for malfunctioning so that he had to do his work in the command center instead under the irritating supervision of his leader. Starscream decided to be thankful that Shockwave was in front of him as he maneuvered his seat until the second-in-command's lanky frame blocked his view of Megatron.

True to Starscream's thoughts, Megatron was studying the Seeker with diligence while taking great amusement in the other's reaction. Starscream had known that he was being observed, and he showed his irritation clearly through his scowls.

Megatron inwardly chuckled as he recalled the orbital cycles that had passed since Starscream officially joined the Decepticons. He saw he had the potential, immediately placing him in charge of the science division. The young mech did his job well, albeit often unwillingly. Starscream was a very stubborn individual and frequently argued with his subordinates, not to mention the many occasions when he clashed with his leader. Megatron pressed his orders, Starscream refused to back down. The results were often interesting to watch. The Seeker was still that fiery defiant mech who chewed him out back then in the collision that introduced them.

Not many dared to defy Megatron like the other did. In fact, he believed Starscream was the only one. Pity. Megatron would have promoted him and used him to better effect if he had been easier to speak with. He had been observing Starscream for some time now and he had to admit that the other intrigued him greatly.

The Seeker really had a fine figure for a mech. He was lithe and graceful as opposed to the bulky and heavy-set majority of the Decepticons. Soon Megatron found his vision following Starscream whenever he saw the other, admiring the way his thin waist curved and the lines of his slender legs, not to mention that perky aft just begging to be groped at.

Megatron grinned as he pictured the lithe mech in his lap, his breath hitching as the warlord allowed his hand to slide down a wing until he cupped Starscream's aft and kneaded firmly. He didn't deny that he wanted to touch the Seeker's frame. Everyone knew that Seekers were pleasurable company, and Megatron was surprised that the entire army didn't jump Starscream by now. Fine by him though, he wanted to claim Starscream for himself...

"Lord Megatron, this compiling report for the army's expenses this orbital cycle is finished. Would you please go over it?" Shockwave interrupted his drifting fantasies.

"Of course, after I am done with this batch. Thank you for your work, Shockwave. You are dismissed for now."

His loyal second-in-command inclined his helm in acknowledgement and left silently. Now that Starscream had lost his barrier, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in being directly exposed under Megatron's scrutinizing gaze. He slumped down into his seat further.

Megatron decided to have a little fun with him. Starscream was always so interesting to tease, since he took everything so seriously. Plus in the midst of war, he had been in the worries and duties of managing his army for too long. Even a warlord had his limits, so why not indulge in his fantasies just a little?

He got up and strode over to where he worked. Starscream heard his approach, and he forced himself not to turn around. But just as he keyed in the next string of figures, a heavy hand landed on his wing out of nowhere.

The Seeker yelped and finally twisted around to glare at the offending mech heatedly. This had gone too far. The snickers and all that were barely tolerable, and now this!

"What is your problem?!" Starscream snapped. At that every Decepticon stopped work and turned to observe the unfolding drama between the two. Everyone knew that such events were always worth to watch as a form of meager entertainment during the grim reality of war.

"Is this how you treat your superiors, my dear scientist?" Megatron didn't seem to care for the rudeness at all despite his words.

"You're touching my wings! They're private! Off limits! Now get your fragging fingers off before I rip out your fragging hand!"

Megatron ignored him. Instead he slowly trailed his digits down the edge of the wing, just barely brushing the edge of one Decepticon insignia. Starscream drew his breath sharply at the thrill of unwanted pleasure that came with the simple touch, a sudden wave of heat washing through his frame unbidden.

Wait, what? He wasn't actually feeling something for that pervert, right? Starscream slapped his leader's intruding hand off his wing.

"Now now. Behave, Starscream."

"Behave?!" The Seeker screeched in indignation, "You just came over and molested me without reason! Why can't you leave me alone?! Every time I catch you smirking at me, I wish I could pound in your fragging faceplates—!"

Starscream halted when he realized he just blurted out all his frustration to the very source. The consequences probably wouldn't be good, since Megatron did sometimes respond violently when one of his subordinates got out of the line. But Starscream could no longer bear with it anymore. He didn't care he had just yelled at his superior and was now regretting it. However Megatron seemed unperturbed, if not his smirk grew even wider.

"Can't I show my interest towards my favorite little Seeker?" He leaned to purr right beside Starscream's audios.

He shuddered again at the contact, and by the time he managed to compose himself and organize his jumbled thoughts into a more presentable form, Megatron was already gone.

* * *

When the day ended for the Decepticons, Starscream was already relaxing in his sparsely furnished room with a cube of rationed energon. He turned in early, for he could no longer concentrate on his work after the encounter with Megatron.

_Can't I show my interest towards my favorite little Seeker?_

The warlord had claimed him as his own. Did that mean he had officially declared some kind of interest in his second? Some kind of infatuation? Then he had a strange way of showing it.

Starscream scowled as he finished the watery energon and lay back on his berth. He hated dealing with complicated things like this. That was Megatron's department, not his.

He had been grateful when his leader immediately put him in charge of the Decepticon science division, a higher position than he expected. Although the division was often looked down upon by the others, since it seemed like the majority of the Decepticons were more brawn than brains, Starscream was content to conduct his work uninterrupted.

The Seeker had also hoped that Megatron would prove to be the same leader he had heard on the broadcasts, authoritative and regal in manner. But no! That fragger still remained that hardly-serious, laidback mech he had collided with the first day he joined. Additionally, Starscream discovered that he was surprisingly flamboyant and open with those he was familiar with. Many a times he had seen the warlord surrounded by some Decepticons, laughing heartily at some joke told by another. But most of the time he was just plain irritating, oftentimes behaving the exact opposite of the stately-leader image he casted. And that infuriating smirk of his! There were many times when Starscream wished he could claw it off his faceplates when Megatron gave him one.

According to his behavior, he had been interested in Starscream for some time now, except Megatron had never declared this interest like he blatantly just did in the command center. The Seeker always found it rather odd that the warlord paid him more attention than he did to his higher officers. Now that Starscream knew exactly why, he was annoyed instead. He held no affection for that buckethead or any intention to court him, no matter how appealing he looked with his tall frame and strong build.

Megatron was much older than him, for spark's sake! He was like a youngling compared to his leader. Not to mention that the warlord wasn't his type. Starscream had never planned to enter a relationship with any mech and didn't plan to for the rest of his life. He had somehow developed repulsion towards such things, for the Academy was filled with lovey-dovey Autobots often engaging in public display of affection shamelessly. Starscream frequently spent cycles ranting about this outrageous behavior to Skyfire, who just laughed it off and sometimes joined the Seeker in his disapproval. Even if Starscream wished for a lover (although this was highly improbable), he would never consider Megatron as a possible candidate.

Still, Starscream wondered at his touch, his blunt fingers resting on the thin sensitive sheet of metal that was the Seeker's wing. The contact had sent heat coursing through his frame and caused him pleasure he could not deny. It was the first time he allowed any contact to his frame like this. To his utter horror, Starscream found that he somewhat _liked _the tingling sensation of having his wings touched by Megatron's large hands. He had experienced a strange thrill of excitement he had never felt before when he thought how things might have progressed if they had been alone...

Starscream scowled deeply and tried to force those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want that fragger near him… but he wouldn't have minded if Megatron touched his frame more intimately. It was illogical—it didn't make sense at all.

Megatron had made known that he was seeking for a mate some time ago. He was a popular mech, and soon there were thousands of suitors knocking on his door. Fierce competition raged among them in order to win Megatron's spark and soon fighting broke out. But news of this reached the warlord and in order to protect himself and his fellow Decepticons, he called off his proposal by declaring himself a single mech.

Starscream had just joined the army at this point, so he was blissfully unaware of this competition. It was after a certain incident involving alt-modes, the Stunticons and a random Blitzwing that he knew of it. The Seeker only scoffed, called Megatron an "interfacing-obsessed afthead" and continued in his work. He thought the entire incident was ridiculous. If Megatron wanted a mate, then why did he make such a private matter a public announcement? He particularly turned his army into some kind of a harem. From that time on Starscream became _much less _impressed by his leader. What kind of warlord brought his personal affairs into his troops in the midst of battle no less and acted as a flirt? Besides, what made him so popular? Was it Megatron's power, good looks, popularity or his charisma? That fragger didn't deserve them at all!

The craze had died down by now, although Lugnut still found chances to gift Megatron with high grade and other things. Shockwave also had many private meetings with him, and often emerged looking disappointed (as disappointed a faceless mech could look).

Megatron never took notice of anyone romantically or responded to the other mechs' courting attempts. Until Starscream came along.

He scowled. That fragger just outright told him that he liked him! Was he trying to get him killed by the jealousy that would soon follow? Why did he even declare his interest in front of the Decepticons when he could have done it when they were alone? Was he even interested, or did he only want an interfacing partner? Starscream didn't care for Megatron. He did not want to be dragged into this mating mess. He wasn't interested in starting a relationship at all and even took the effort to distance himself from the other Decepticons. It would not be exaggerating to say that Starscream always holed himself up in his lab neck-deep in work. He only associated with his coworkers and Megatron, from whom he had received much undesired attention.

He just wanted to achieve his best as the head scientist of the Decepticons and possibly get promoted one day.

With his leader infatuating over him? Unlikely, now that he knew one brush from Megatron's hand against any part of his frame would probably send him into highly inappropriate fantasies. Until then Starscream would just have to survive whatever happens next and stay away from his leader, who obviously held less-than-pure motives towards him.

* * *

**Please review, so I can know whether I should continue this rather unusual depiction of this couple or not!**


	3. Inappropriate

**Wow! I seriously never thought there would be this much feedback. Since many of you have encouraged the continuing of this story, than I shall.**

**Anyway, not much to say this time, although I'm sure you readers should have noticed the new sort-of-crappy cover art by now. I sketched it via mouse and Paint Tool Sai, so yeah.**

**Thanks to _LadyBonBon_,_ moonlightnight1_, _6MissSparklez9_, _Deezaster82_, _heretherebemonsters_, _Guest_ and _Rosey-Raven_ for reviewing!**

* * *

Starscream made it his priority to avoid Megatron from now on. For several solar cycles he managed to weasel his way out of being alone in a room with Megatron. When that happened, he simply declared that he had other work and left. He now delivered his reports through the messaging system instead of face-to-face, as well as staying in the mess hall long enough to retrieve a cube before holing himself up in his lab again. Starscream hoped to keep this all discreet though, for he did not want his leader to become even more diligent to find him.

Unfortunately Megatron had noticed after the Seeker started avoiding him. He wasn't worried though. He had definitely caught Starscream's interest, hence the avoiding.

The warlord set his sights upon Starscream since he was recruited. He wasn't just appealing to the optics, but was also a surprisingly fierce fighter in both his personality and combat skills. Just the someone Megatron would like to have as one of his higher officers. He had considered promoting the other after seeing how well he managed the science division. The Seeker was capable and hard-working despite his attitude problem, not to mention his gorgeous appearance.

But as much as Megatron was able to tolerate Starscream's snarky comments, he longed to hear the Seeker moan in pleasure under his touches… and beg him to continue on… Starscream would probably provide a most satisfying evening in his berth, and Megatron became determined to have him there one of those days.

He had once being free with his interfacing life when he first become leader of the Decepticons, but soon discovered that this proved less-than productive to his duties. His unexpected popularity also did not help at all, and it had been a long time since Megatron had desired anyone. So when Starscream had come along with that appealing frame and fiery personality of his, the warlord suddenly just wanted to have the Seeker for himself, so much that he no longer wanted to concern himself over the many hopeful suitors that would no doubt be disappointed.

But the courting process had to come first, and then the more inappropriate activities. Megatron actually liked a willing partner, which he believed would make the experience much more enjoyable. Starscream would prove to be a difficult mech to win over, although Megatron was looking forward to it now that he had made his interest known. He was confident that he would soon have the other submitting under him. The Seeker had been the only mech the warlord had met that absolutely refused to do so, but for some reason, his resistance was part of what made him so appealing in the first place.

* * *

After combat training, Starscream was ready to hit the washracks. He had managed to best most of his opponents by using his advantage of speed and a mixture of sheer luck, although a strangely persistent Blitzwing (who, strangely, cackled nonstop throughout the entire session) flung him around in the dirt before Starscream managed to disarm him. Now his frame was scratched rather badly and caked in dirt, not to mention the condition of his prized wings. A long washing was what he needed most.

Starscream didn't like the washracks much. It was public, where all Decepticons cleaned themselves. They also often did it for each other, and the Seeker had barely managed to escape few such encounters. He hated to have anyone else touching his frame, especially those low-class ruffians that leered at him suggestively and made crude comments whenever he entered, although he always took care of the problem by firing straight towards their direction.

Starscream sighed in relief when he found the large steamy area mostly empty. He headed for his favorite stall and rounded a corner, only to smack head-on into a large sturdy frame. The Seeker tumbled to the ground with an oath and glared at the other, whose spiky armor was faintly recognizable in the steam.

Not him! And to think that this was the second time they collided. That fragging scrapheap should have learned to be more careful by now on those two left pedes of his!

"Well, Starscream," Megatron's baritone voice met him, "What a surprise to finally see you around."

Starscream scowled darkly. So he spent weeks avoiding his leader only to run into him the worst place possible. He tried to scramble away quickly, but the other's arm shot out and pulled him to stand up.

"I don't need your help!" Starscream scoffed.

"Many apologies. I wasn't looking at where I was going… my my… you've gone ahead and got yourself filthy."

"If you would excuse me," The Seeker said loftily, "I need to wash."

"By all means," Megatron stood aside, "Enjoy yourself, unless you wish for me to join you."

That last sentence was followed by one of his trademark smirks.

Starscream froze in horror. He would rather listen to Lugnut's five-hour long speech on the greatness of their leader than to have Megatron in the same stall as he. How dare he even suggest such a twisted idea?! Hot anger blazed in Starscream at his leader's perverted behavior, and he would have given him a good punch in the faceplates. However the assault probably will serve to amuse Megatron even further, so he settled for a more verbal approach.

"You!" He pointed furiously at the other, "Shut up!"

Starscream then turned promptly into his stall and turned on the taps as cold as they could go. As he stepped under the freezing water, he could hear Megatron also entering the one next to him. Of course he would want to wash next to his favorite Seeker.

Starscream took the longest shower he'd ever had, scrubbing aimlessly at his chestplates and hoping that Megatron would be long gone after he was done. After spending approximately one megacycle in the washrack, Starscream finally sauntered out confidently. And just his luck, Megatron was _still there_, sitting on a ledge and drying himself leisurely with a large towel.

That fragger! He must have been waiting especially for Starscream.

"Why do I always have to see your ugly mug wherever I turn?" Starscream vented his frustration aloud.

"You missed a spot." Megatron ignored him, instead reaching out to rub at an area on Starscream's neck cables. He cringed from the contact.

"More than one, actually." The warlord added as he seized the smaller mech and promptly dumped him on his lap.

The results were interesting to watch. Starscream immediately shrieked, bit at Megatron's hand and scratched at his gray armor. But he was trapped by an arm around his waist, unable to escape no matter how he struggled.

Megatron chuckled heartily. The Seeker was truly fun to mess with. He must be cursing himself to be stuck in such an awkward position. After weeks of avoiding Megatron, he was in a situation he most dreaded.

"Did you take a thorough shower?" He asked suspiciously when he discovered more dirt behind the other's back. Starscream must have neglected it, something surprising because he spent so much time in there.

"Why do you care? Just let me go, you fragger!"

Megatron inwardly smiled when a devious idea came to him. His Seeker was going to hate it though.

"Stop squirming." Megatron stood up, flinging Starscream over his shoulder as he went back into his stall. Of course he didn't listen and scratched at the warlord's back, hard. Megatron winced. That would surely leave marks, but totally worth it if he succeeded in what he planned to do.

He sat down again and placed (with great difficulty) Starscream back into his lap. He turned the water back on, retrieved a sponge and bottle of solvent and set to work scrubbing between the Seeker's wings.

The effects were immediate. Starscream relaxed against his leader with a breathy sigh, his optics dimming in content. Megatron smirked in amusement. It was rumored that a flier's wings were one of the most private and sensitive part of him. He had garnered a heated response concerning their privacy when he had touched Starscream's wing earlier, and now he wanted to experiment with their sensitivity.

He ran the sponge gently up a wing, and Starscream actually moaned at the contact. It was as if he had completely forgotten who was cleaning him. Megatron was determined to enjoy this while it lasted.

It really was sublime. Every movement of the sponge brought whimpers and gasps out of the lithe Seeker on his lap. Megatron tried running a hand along the wing edge, tweaking at the thin sheet of metal. In response Starscream shuddered violently and arched his back in a silent cry of pleasure. Emboldened, the warlord dared to move the other hand down to the other's pert aft, squeezing it roughly. That was when the peaceful moment broke.

Starscream's optics snapped online in alarm and as if he just realized what had happened, he let out a screech of horror, leaping out of Megatron's lap.

Megatron was only faintly aware of the furious Seeker shouting at him about taking advantage, being a total pervert, seducing him unfairly and then groping at an inappropriate part of his frame before storming off.

The warlord rumbled in silent laughter. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

Starscream panted hard as he ran as fast as he could back to his quarters. He hadn't bothered to dry himself from his unfinished wash, and there were even traces of solvent staining his armor. Luckily he only ran into few Decepticons, who gave him odd looks when he tore by like a hurricane.

The Seeker finally reached his room, keyed in the codes and slammed the door tightly shut when he was in. Starscream was safe, for now, as he threw himself into a chair. He finally allowed himself to muse over the previous events that happened in the washracks with Megatron. It was bad enough that he ran into the warlord in the first place. And then he was forcibly picked up and washed unwillingly!

Although unwillingly might be inaccurate. Starscream could still feel Megatron's heavy hands teasing the sensitive metal of his wings, the soft material of the sponge rubbing just in the right places. He hadn't felt pleasure like that before, and just recalling the heavenly experience made his frame heat up again.

What was Starscream thinking?! Anyone who touched his wings would also make him feel the same way. And who was Megatron to touch him as he pleased? He wasn't a lover, and Starscream didn't plan to become close to him at all. He had no right to invade his privacy like this!

However, Megatron believed he had the right. He was interested in the Seeker. He wanted him. And usually he always got what he wanted. Starscream was no exception.

He was in a very good mood after that encounter in the washracks, and almost blessed the fact how his personal washrack had mysteriously malfunctioned, forcing him to use the public one. Touching the Seeker this intimately had awoken a burning desire in him to get the other to submit. Megatron would continue to play this game with his second. He would win him over. And soon Starscream would be begging for more of his caresses.

No mech had caught his attention this much since the Great War started. Something about Starscream appealed to him out of all his suitors. It was definitely his defiance. Megatron liked a fighter after all.

* * *

His luck was running out as of late.

Starscream seemed to run into Megatron everywhere he went. When he started his work in his lab, Megatron was there smirking at him before he left shortly. In the mess hall he was offering him an energon cube. In the combat training room he was watching Starscream spar. The Seeker was now only safely alone in his room, but at least he didn't meet his leader in the washracks again.

It was useless to run now. Starscream could only endure this whole situation. However that didn't mean he should take it obediently.

He snapped at Megatron whenever they spoke and commented rudely during reports. He even stuck out his glossa at his leader sometimes. Starscream knew he was behaving like a spoilt sparkling, but he didn't care. He also knew Megatron won't harm him for his incivility. The warlord liked him too much for that. But Starscream didn't want that oversized fragger pursuing and trying to court him. It wasn't even called courting! Megatron was literally a stalker who made his life difficult, no matter how good his touch felt.

His frame betrayed him though. Every time the Seeker looked at Megatron, he felt his large hands roaming the delicate metal of his wings again and caused his core temperature to rise along with that accursed excitement coursing through him. Curse his wings for being so sensitive and the fact that they were never touched before like that! It was like if now Starscream had felt what it was like, he wouldn't have minded if he felt more of the tingling sensation of having his wings stimulated.

The other Decepticons had started to show their knowledge of this interaction between their leader and this once-unknown scientist since the day Megatron spoke to Starscream in the command center. Mechs like Oil Slick jeered at it and placed bets on how long it would be when Megatron dragged Starscream to his berth for a round of good fragging. But other mechs who had previously participated in Megatron's courting fling were less than pleased. Starscream received heated glares whenever he entered a room, and he was constantly given the most mundane of tasks for strange reasons. Even the mechs at the lab, including his assistant Steelstreak, were somewhat disapproving. Starscream didn't worry about them though, for he soon gave them enough work to keep them distracted.

Shockwave and Lugnut were probably the most affected though. They had worked too long to receive their lord's attention, and now it was taken away by this Seeker who merely flaunted his wings and swayed his aft! They also showed their displeasure towards Starscream whenever they could. The Seeker now often found himself dodging surprise lunge attacks from the gargantuan Lugnut, which he avoided with ease. Other than keeping a cautious optic on his surroundings, Starscream didn't consider him too much of a threat and continued to live as if nothing had happened.

But Shockwave was a whole different matter. Starscream suddenly found life a lot more difficult when he constantly struggled with the budget he needed to run his projects and several times went hungry when the public energon dispenser seemed to always run out by the time he arrived. There was even once when Skystalker summoned Starscream angrily to the command center to demand why the entire Decepticon computer database had been encrypted, which must had been done by the Seeker because he was its last recorded user.

The second-in-command certainly played it dirty by using underhanded tactics. The whole thing was incivility in its greatest form. But instead of faltering in the face of difficulty, Starscream somehow became determined to rebel against his enemies, for he would _never_ go before his sorry excuse of a leader and tell him of what he was suffering. As a result he often made sure that he was by Megatron's side in the presence of those two. Seeing Lugnut shake with jealousy and rage though helpless to do anything about it was totally worth it.

But it was only after a direct confrontation did the Seeker realize he was in greater danger than he thought.

One day when Starscream was exiting his lab to deliver a report, Shockwave cornered him in the hallways with a hostile look in his optic. Before the Seeker could realize something was wrong, he was promptly seized by Shockwave's long pincers and slammed up against the wall. He let out an indignant shriek, trying to claw his way free. Again he was trapped completely, and at that moment Starscream cursed his small frame size and strength compared to most Decepticons.

"Listen now, Starscream, _head scientist._" Shockwave said in a dangerously soft tone, "I have been watching you lately, and your behavior _disgusts _me. You have no right to flaunt around Lord Megatron like some cheap pleasure-drone."

"I do not!" Starscream snapped back hotly, "No one is flaunting around anyone. Even if I did, it is none of your business! Now release me at once before I decide to use _you _as the test subject for my next weapons project!"

"It is of my business. As second-in-command I have the authority to make sure that those I find as a threat would meet… a rather nasty end. You are not worthy of Lord Megatron, nor will you ever be."

"Oh, shut up, you! You know nothing about this at all!" Starscream was by now very irritated even in his disadvantageous position. He knew there was a reason why he never liked the shape-shifter since the first solar cycle they met as he continued to pry at the pincers keeping him trapped. In response Shockwave tightened his grip so that the Seeker's lighter armor buckled ever so slightly under the pressure. Starscream grimaced at the stinging pain but remained silent, determined not to show weakness.

"I give you one last warning, Starscream. Stay away from him if you wish to remain unharmed."

With that Shockwave allowed him to drop to the ground in an undignified heap and left. It took several cycles before Starscream was able to gather himself and resume his errand.

He was shaken greatly, to be truthful with himself. Shockwave had literally threatened him for something he wasn't even in control of and lost his cool after orbital cycles of unhanded tactics. It was Megatron who made the first approach, for goodness' sake! Starscream never wanted to get dragged into this mess the first place. And now he was on the bad side of the Decepticon second-in-command, who probably yearned for Megatron's attention for some time.

Starscream snickered despite his worries when he imagined his leader flirting with the faceless mech. That would be quite a disturbing sight.

Still... was Megatron worth the trouble to face oppositions like this? The Seeker decided he should lie low for awhile, since his leader didn't deserve risking his life. Argh! Why had Starscream gotten himself into this mess in the first place? If Skyfire were here he would have been rebuking the Seeker for allowing his sometimes reckless and impulsive nature to get ahead of him again. An army was a totally different environment from the Academy, a fact Starscream seemed to have disregarded at the cost of his current predicament. Hopefully another battle against the Autobots would come along, and then he could put this all behind him for the time being before he decided to do something potentially nasty to Shockwave or Lugnut and get himself in deeper trouble.

When Megatron noticed dents around the Seeker's frame as he delivered his report and flecks of fuchsia paint on Shockwave's pincers, he had his suspicions. Since he didn't have actual proof that Shockwave was responsible for them, he couldn't do a thing. Somehow Megatron knew that he better not ask Starscream about it, but soon he knew of this conflict among his highest-ranking subordinates. He knew something had to be done, or the Decepticons would be torn from inside out by infighting. Megatron thought he had already done enough by declaring himself single and gradually distancing himself from the mechs who pursued him. He was kind of growing irritated as of late towards this attention now that the war was starting to rage on again.

If Shockwave could turn from a polite and respectful mech into a dangerously jealous one, what would happen to the rest?

It is uncivil, he decided, to fall by the hands of ourselves than at those of the Autobots.

* * *

**Please review for the sake of my continuing inspiration for this fic!**


	4. Inception

**An update for you readers! This chapter introduces the first glimpse of the war, which shouldn't contain anything too graphic. Please take mind that I don't go into gory detail and much about the mental trauma of it (At the beginning, that is). I kinda see the Decepticons as a race of fighters and warriors, as opposed to the civilian and worker Autobots, so they would be somewhat used to combat. And not to mention that they're winning at the beginning of the Great War; naturally everyone has a sort of positive outlook on it.**

**And this chapter also introduces fan-favorite Blitzwing! But here he is not the tripolar triple-changer we're all familiar with in the show, since he has not gone through his modification yet. But Blitzwing is somewhat mentally-unstable here… Just imagine him in his icy persona face at all times, but with a tendency to erupt in anger and have random spazz-outs.**

**Also a note about the Decepticon communications network. I opted for text-based long distance communications since words, in a way, are able to depict things that cannot be depicted in speech like Blitzwing's randomness (Although part of the reason why I went with it was because I didn't want to write out his accent). Each Decepticon can instantly send and receive messages to each other quickly even in the heat of battle without the opponent hearing of it. However, the network is also greatly inconvenient in the fact that one must take time to read it and that messages cannot be broadcasted for the entire army to see. But the networks makes up for this shortcoming by its capability of subspace communication****.**

**Thanks to _Deezaster82_, _Guest_, _fan girl 666_, _LadyBonBon_, _6MissSparklez9_, _NyuNyu_ and _heretherebemonsters_ for reviewing!**

* * *

The war against the Autobots was raging fiercely again after a rather long ceasefire, and all games between the two Decepticons were forgotten as all soldiers mobilized themselves for battle. They were short-handed, and every subordinate was needed. Even Starscream had to enter combat a few times in order to keep the Autobots away from Kaon. But he always attacked from the air, so he was usually safe out of harm's way. Overwhelmed by the reality of actual combat and the fact that he had to offline the Autobots at first, the Seeker soon adapted when he realized that the enemy would not show him mercy when he hesitated. Not that Starscream had any qualms about offlining other Cybertronians. He never liked the hypocritical Autobots anyways and how they corrupted Cybertron's government until all the officials were either neglecting their duties as they enjoyed their ill-gotten gains or made unreasonable laws for the benefit of themselves.

Megatron was also hands-full in his strategic battle planning. He barely had time for anything else, and for awhile the game was blissfully forgotten between the two of them. Starscream also put Shockwave's threat to the back of his mind. He would have more time to puzzle over it later. The mechs who were hostile against him also fell silent. Ironically, a battle was a relief for Starscream from all the complicated affairs, and he was thankful for it.

However, the last clash with the Autobots in an attempt to assault Iacon directly was a failure for the Decepticons. They lost many of their forces, and even Megatron himself was injured rather severely. Starscream was fortunate enough to escape with a dented wing and some gashes in his armor.

Currently the Seeker was hurrying to the med bay, where the medic Hook had called for his help. With his knowledge as a scientist, maybe he could be of better use there than in the battlefield.

The normally-orderly place was chaos. Decepticons of all kinds and sizes lay groaning while Hook rushed around sealing leaking wounds and reattaching limbs. Occasionally he threw a random tool at a gleeful Scalpel in middle of an unwanted dissection.

"Here, see to Lord Megatron," Hook thrust Starscream a medical kit when he entered, "He's been stabilized, so he's out of the danger of being deactivated. Just seal up the remaining wounds and tend to Blitzwing next when you're done."

Then the medic was off trying to restrain a wildly-thrashing Straxus, who had lost an arm and a pede.

Starscream scowled darkly. Why was he always stuck with that fragger even in the relief of battle? Megatron rarely ventured out into the front lines himself, so he was never injured extensively. Perhaps Hook was merely exaggerating when he mentioned their leader was on the edge of deactivation. The medic had a tendency to use hyperboles frequently, after all. Starscream would tend to Blitzwing first and if he was fortunate, he could slip away unnoticed after that...

When he caught sight of Megatron lying on one of the medical berths without movement, all negative thoughts fled his mind.

Megatron looked terrible. His armor was scorched badly with entire sections missing. There was a deep gash running across his side, which was still oozing energon slowly. His helm was also dented, the crown-like spikes twisting out of shape.

Starscream immediately wondered what had happened to the warlord in battle to receive such severe damage. It seemed like he barely escaped from a crossfire with his life intact. For a cycle he was struck by the fact that being injured in battle was an extremely high possibility, so high that even Megatron could not escape from it.

Well, slag it all. Starscream was doing this out of pure _duty._

Discarding all misgivings on having to treat his leader (and worries that he would be spotted since all others in the room were too busy groaning from the discomfort of their wounds), he sat down beside the unconscious Megatron and started his work, first sealing the gash in his side carefully. Starscream rubbed the solder along the edges of the wound, and then welded the soft metal shut with a small blowtorch. During his work, he noticed a rumbling coming deep within the warlord's frame. He stopped, curious of its source, when suddenly Megatron spoke,

"That felt good. Continue on, will you?"

"You fragger!" Starscream snatched his hand away as if the other had the cybonic plague, "You were awake the entire time!"

"Of course," Came the sardonic reply, "Those wounds are only superficial, although they were enough to disable me physically."

"What were you even doing? One would think you entered battle with both hands tied behind your back to face a battalion of the Autobot Elite Guard along with Ultra Magnus himself!"

"Do I detect… concern in your inquiry, Starscream?" Slag it! Megatron was smirking again.

The Seeker jabbed at the larger mech with his blowtorch, who flinched away from the intense heat it emitted.

"Shut up before I apply some new injuries on you!"

Starscream hadn't meant it, or course. But he didn't mean for concern to leak into his previous question either. He returned back to his work sullenly, and Megatron's rumbling also resumed. Only with careful observance that Starscream realized the warlord was actually purring in content as he watched the Seeker through his half-shuttered optics.

Just to be nasty, Starscream traced along the edge of Megatron's abdomen plating after finishing with a small wound. The other's rumbling only grew louder as a lazy smile stretched across his faceplates. Slag did it feel good to have the Seeker working away at his frame, those delicate clawed hands scratching away at the more sensitive parts of his armor. Most of it would have to be repainted and waxed, and Megatron would be more than happy if Starscream was the one to do it. Currently this was another moment that he enjoyed and wished that it lasted as long as possible.

He sighed inwardly as he recalled the events of the battle. Megatron had been caught in an ambush especially prepared for him in the back lines. Ultra Magnus himself led a group of Autobots to first disable Megatron's forces around him, and then focused their firepower on the now open warlord. Megatron had tried to fight his way out. It wasn't pretty. He took a load of laser fire to his armor and a few direct blows from the Magnus' hammer. There was a good reason why Megatron always avoided the Autobot commander, for his weapon's ability to summon lightning hurt like the Pit when it struck its target.

"Starscream, I think you've done a thorough enough work. Now if you would…"

The Seeker glared at Hook, and Megatron was very pleased to know that he was upset about been interrupted. But he left without another word and started work on a nearby Blitzwing.

Just then, a frantic Skystalker slid into view and went straight for Hook. There were a few whispered words exchanged, and then the two rushed out.

Megatron frowned. Something was going on, and he wasn't sure he liked it. All pleasurable thoughts towards his favorite Seeker had instantly evaporated by now.

Sure enough, they came in again carrying a stretcher on which a badly mangled mech lay. He was hardly discernible and could have been dismissed as a pile of scrap. But his bent antennas were still intact.

"Shockwave…" Megatron realized with growing horror.

* * *

"He was caught in the explosion of a proximity bomb," Hook explained with a grim expression, "It was a trap Shockwave unknowingly stepped into."

"The Autobots are becoming more ruthless in their tactics." Megatron agreed.

"Shockwave is still in surgery," Hook continued, "He will make a full recovery, but will be in stasis lock for quite some time. Even after he onlines, he cannot enter combat until his systems are functioning at their full capacity. You know what this means, Lord Megatron."

He sighed heavily, "I would have to select a new second-in-command to temporarily replace him."

Hook nodded, "May your choice benefit our faction."

The medic left for the supply room, and Megatron was finally left alone to his thoughts, which he was very thankful for.

This was certainly a crisis. With Shockwave down, the Decepticons had suffered a great loss. He was the one who kept the work in the army going. He took care of paperwork with such efficiency that even Megatron admired his abilities. Somehow Shockwave always managed to obtain Autobot intel that aided them greatly.

But since Starscream came into the command center sporting those strange dents, Megatron had started to distance himself from his second. He was very sure that Shockwave was responsible, and was less than impressed that he had lost his calm over something that was none of his concern. Certainly Megatron had the right to court any mech he wanted. However now that Shockwave was on the verge of deactivation, the warlord felt he had wronged his second. He hadn't taken his attempts for attention seriously and often dismissed him. Shockwave didn't deserve a fate like this.

As for Starscream…

Megatron's mood lifted significantly at the thought of his favorite Seeker. He had the mind to promote him as second-in-command in Shockwave's stead… if the others would approve of his new rank, that is. That was the one thing that was hindering him from making the promotion right away. His council of advisors would certainly object to this, ask why hadn't Megatron chosen from them and argue that the degree of Starscream's abilities and loyalty were virtually unknown.

But the promotion would certainly place Starscream closer to him than before and offer him more chances to interact with the other. To be truthful with himself, that was the exact main reason why Megatron wanted to make him second-in-command.

* * *

Soon even in the midst of war and the bad news of Shockwave's incapacitation, every Decepticon started yammering about the now vacant SIC position. Every mech desired to work at Megatron's side as his closest advisor and helper. Not to mention the power that came with it, control over the army only surpassed by Megatron himself.

Starscream somewhat rejoiced that the mech who threatened him was down for the count. At least he didn't have to take the threat seriously now that Shockwave can't carry it out. But he couldn't say that he wasn't tempted by the SIC position. Imagine the sudden rise to authority, something he had been denied of for such a long time! He could command the Decepticons and even become the substitute leader. The Seeker would have jumped at this opportunity immediately, for he had somewhat longed for a promotion. But…

Being SIC meant that he had to work side by side with that pervert trying to get under his armor. Starscream was not looking forward to that.

At the same time he was unwilling to work under a mech like Lugnut, who was the best candidate for the job since his faithfulness was equal to Shockwave's. Megatron would of course take a loyal subordinate to be his second. But surely the warlord wouldn't choose that bolts-for-processor as his trusted second when he had Starscream, who was much smarter and more talented than Lugnut could ever be…

He scowled. He didn't want that position, slag it! Every day would be a torture with that fragging buckethead, with all that suggestive comments, groping and what-nots. Plus jealous opposition will grow even worse. It will be a nightmare.

Nevertheless, Starscream wanted that job. He fretted over and argued with himself over it. He both wanted and abhorred over that rank day after day. Too long he had been holed up in the labs, either leered at or looked down upon just because he was more of an intellectual than a fighter like most of the Decepticons. Most of all, Starscream longed for respect and acknowledgement of his work.

The Seeker's anxiety didn't go unnoticed, however. Blitzwing had taken note of his foul mood and surprisingly invited him for a drink to talk about it. He only accepted the invitation because of the energon he would be definitely getting this time. Starscream had gone at least a few solar cycles without refueling.

"Somezhing is eating away at jou, Starscream." The beige and purple flier noted, his single monocle studying him carefully.

"So what does it have to do with you? I don't need anyone trying to 'advise' me!" Starscream snapped back. He never associated much with Blitzwing and didn't trust him at all. The other was well-known for his mental instability, an outcast among the Decepticons. But so far Blitzwing was the only mech who treated him neutrally, something Starscream was the littlest bit grateful for.

"I suppose it's about zhe rank of second-in-command?" Blitzwing tilted his helm slightly in inquiry.

Starscream froze. Was it truly that obvious that he wanted it?

"How did you…?"

"Jou tend to vear jour emotions on jour sleeve, Starscream. Vith everyone fighting over zhat position, it's really not a surprise. But I definitely know zhat I'm not fit for zhe job, aha ha ha ha ha!"

Starscream backed away as Blitzwing suddenly laughed without reason. Then annoyed that the other wouldn't stop that disturbing sound, the Seeker slapped him on the side of his helm. The somewhat mentally unstable mech blinked a few times before falling silent.

"Thank jou," Blitzwing sighed, "I seem to be losing control of myself more lately, sometimes raging against zhe smallest zhings and laughing for no reason at all…"

"We all have our woes. Now get to the point. What do you have to say?"

"I think jou should go for zhat position."

The Seeker sputtered in shock and promptly spat out his mouthful of precious energon without realizing it, "What?! That's none of your business!"

"Are jou deaf?! And jou just vasted zhe energon I spent megacycles trying to cajole out of zhe dispenser!" Blitzwing suddenly roared at him, "I said jou should take zhat slagged position. And jou better do it or else!"

"Don't threaten me. I heard what you said. But do you really think I could just march up to Megatron and tell him to make me SIC?"

"There is no harm done. It is his decision after all." Blitzwing reasoned.

The Seeker inwardly groaned. That was exactly why he didn't like associating with the accented mech. He was too unpredictable in his behavior.

But Blitzwing had, metaphorically speaking, hit the nail on the head. No matter how much unwilling was he to work for a leader interested in his frame, Starscream still wanted that position and the power that came with it.

"I see zhat jou are considering," Blitzwing agreed, "Know zhis then: Jou are zhe most likely candidate Megatron vould choose."

Slag right. Starscream didn't care anymore. He sent a short message to Megatron.

* * *

Said warlord was currently working on his paperwork right after he recovered from his injuries when his communications systems pinged, informing that he had received a message. Megatron raised an optic ridge confusedly. Usually when his officers or any Decepticon wished to speak to him, it was the custom to do it face to face. The message system was only used for long distance communication. But when Megatron saw the attached information of the received message, he stopped all work immediately.

**Sender Identification Code: 22406**

**Sender Name: Starscream, DSD Head Scientist**

He grinned. His Seeker had never disappointed him in his impulsive actions. Megatron eagerly read the message.

**-Why would you chose that glitch-head Lugnut to be your second when you have me? But grope me again during work and this time I will rip your whole fragging arm off. No hesitations.**

This certainly would be the inception of an interesting relationship, Megatron observed as he immediately got to work in sending a reply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know some of you are dying to see a Jealous!Shockwave ruining Starscream's life because of Megatron, but I had to take him out of the story for now. Otherwise, how would Starscream ever become SIC?**

**And yes, Megatron wanted to make the Seeker his second-in-command because of a better chance of getting him into his berth. Isn't Megatron a great leader?**

**By the way, I'm sure you readers should have noticed that every chapter title begins with "In" by now. It's a little challenge I've given myself, however I need some ideas! If you have any ideas of words beginning with "In" that might fit into this ****vic, let me know in a review, thanks!**


	5. Inadvisable

**Update, and it shall be the last one of the year! It has been a good year, and I'm rather eager to see what the next one has in store. And as a treat, I shall share this video of my creation, www. youtube/watch?v=L0W6x42AA6c Just take out all spaces and add "dot com" after youtube.**

**And thanks to _Guest_, _Midnight-Chaos-Flame_, _fan girl 666_, _LadyBonBon_, _Jax_, _heretherebemonsters_ and _Rosey-Raven_ for reviewing and all those who favorited and subscribed! And thanks to those who provided me the words; they are more than enough!**

* * *

**-Why, Starscream, if you had such an important matter as this one you wish to discuss with me about, you should do it face-to-face.**

The response had been immediate, and Starscream scowled when he discovered that Megatron would not be content with a short notice, but an entire conversation.

**-I don't have time to spare for more of your inappropriate approaches.**

**-Ah, you wound me, Starscream. And to think you were the one who so diligently treated me back in the med bay. Are you sure you are that likable Seeker I found scratching away at my plating?**

**-You shut up! **If Starscream could holler his growing irritation in text, he would have gladly done so, **I contacted you because of the open position of second-in-command, not to have you trying to distract me.**

**-I never thought you were the ambitious type to actually request of this by your own will. Are you certain that I will make you my second? You certainly sound like it.**

**-I want you to consider me as a possible candidate.**

**-Of course, Starscream. Anything for my favorite Seeker. It means I can have more chances with you ;-)**

Starscream scowled at his leader's unorthodox use of an emoticon, but he decided to ignore it, since it seemed like Megatron was in an unusually good mood, although somewhat still improper.

**-You can stuff any thoughts of having any chances with me up your tailpipe! This is strictly work related!**

**-Or is it? You were the one who asked me first about this rank. Perhaps you were having second thoughts about your dear old leader. Admit it, Starscream; you want me. And I will more than happy to oblige to your desire. Ah well, pay me no mind. Why don't we talk early next solar cycle in the command center, and I'll decide whether you're serious about this or not.**

Starscream downright screeched in outrage when he took in Megatron's response. That fragger! How dare he treat him like some kind of a love interest he's flirting with! It was bad enough that the Decepticons were forced to use the highly inconvenient message system instead of comm. units because of limited resources. And now he was using it for his own immature antics. Totally unacceptable behavior for a proper leader!

A few of his subordinates surrounding him in the lab stared at the furious Seeker, but Starscream ignored them. All he could think of was the best way to make his leader suffer. That pompous, glitch-headed pervert! He had had enough of his flirtatious behavior! Starscream would like nothing more than to bash in Megatron's faceplates right now. He took his anger out on a nearby beaker, which shattered under his blow.

"Starscream, is everything all right?" His assistant Steelstreak inquired somewhat hesitantly.

"No!" He howled, "Get out, you lot of misfits. All of you!"

The others were wise not to upset Starscream any longer and left the lab silently. Many of them were muttering insults under their breath about moody Seekers, and Steelstreak shot the winged mech a strange look before departing.

Once the room was empty, Starscream collapsed into a nearby chair and finally began to calm himself. It was then when he discovered the last part of Megatron's reply requesting a "talk" the next solar cycle.

He frowned. Why the warlord hadn't wanted to do so now was beyond him. Of course Starscream was serious about this! Why wouldn't he, when this concerned one of the most coveted ranks in the faction? What was that fragger up to now?

But considering Megatron's somewhat positive manner of replying to the Seeker's request, there was a high chance that Starscream would be walking out promoted if he managed to do things right, namely keeping his temper in check while speaking with that insufferable mech.

Starscream's anger gradually faded away as the situation sank in. He suddenly felt the urge to let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy and pump his fists in the air. Slag all that fragger's perverted behavior to the pit for now. He was going to be the new second-in-command of the Decepticons!

* * *

Despite all the burdens that were suddenly tossed upon him in the midst of raging war, Megatron still had the audacity to smirk in the face of it. Why not? The Decepticon were currently stretched thin in his conquest of the many Autobot colonies, facing an energon shortage crisis, outnumbered in battles frequently and still was unable to compare with the Autobots' expertise in war technology in general.

He was smirking now as he reread Starscream's reply message just before he cut the connection.

**-Fine! And don't you dare be late. I am a busy mech.**

His favorite Seeker was as feisty as usual, Megatron observed. He would probably make a fine second despite his attitude problem, for the warlord never doubted Starscream's abilities. Starscream certainly had the potential to lead and have the others look up to him if he would only be easier to approach.

Megatron had already consulted his counsel of advisors in this matter. Not to his surprise, most of them thought it was inadvisable to promote the Seeker.

"He has an ego as large as his pride," A doubtful Straxus had objected, "He will give you many troubles and may even prove to be a threat to your leadership in the future."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Megatron was not disturbed. He knew that despite his hostile attitude towards his leader, Starscream was definitely drawn to him. He would never dream of doing something so stupid as to overthrow Megatron.

Hook had said the same thing when he heard about this.

"The ideal second for you is a mech willing to put his life in the line of danger for you, which is a quality I find lacking in Starscream. Unless we somehow receive proof that more than meets the optic about him, I strongly disagree with his initiation and therefore suggest you to ask for a vote."

Now that he thought of it, Megatron knew that Hook's words were correct. The second-in-command of the Decepticons would have to be personally faithfully to his leader along with his faction as his leader's closest helper and advisor. Obviously the other officers agreed as they cast their votes. The majority of them were against the Seeker's promotion.

Great. Starscream was going to love this. He would never accept these requirements, let alone provide proof of personal loyalty. It was the very reason why he was being so defiant towards his leader. For some reason when Starscream joined the Decepticons, he never showed any signs of submission and obedience (not that Megatron complained) to him. But now this issue was hindering his promotion instead.

Megatron would have to talk this all over with the Seeker the next solar cycle. Even if he appointed Starscream as second regardless of his advisors' disapprovals, the Seeker will never be allowed to truly exercise his new authority, not to mention how Megatron might receive a bad name.

The warlord carelessly flipped that issue off. He was Megatron, after all. He always did what he wanted to do, including trying to get Starscream closer to him. Even if his council disapproved of Starscream, he would find a way to make things work.

But still…

Megatron still had to find this so-called "proof" to promote the Seeker, whatever it is. It would be better to somehow convince his council that Starscream was capable, loyal to the cause and faithful to his leader all at once. Plus Megatron also wanted a second-in-command with the same level of abilities as Shockwave to serve at his side. It wouldn't do to promote Starscream and discover that he had no other discernable expertise except scientific engineering.

Perhaps a testing would have to be in order. It would be best to have both a capable second and a willing berthmate.

* * *

Early next morning, Starscream was out and skipping. Well, not really… but as close to a skip as he could get.

He was going to be the new second (putting all thoughts of an infatuated Megatron aside), and that opportunity particularly fell from the sky! Starscream could handle Megatron with no problem. If he tried to grope the Seeker again, he could just bash in his faceplates without hesitation from now on.

It was a new beginning.

Several lingering Decepticons stared at the happy Seeker as he flounced by. But Starscream didn't care at all. He was in one of his rare good moods.

Soon he arrived at the command center and immediately searched around for a supposedly-waiting Megatron. Surprisingly the room was empty. There was no sign of the large gray mech anywhere.

Starscream scowled as his good mode evaporated by a degree. To trust that fragger would be here on time… he must have forgotten all about their meeting today. And to think Megatron had to nerve to question the Seeker's seriousness about being appointed second when he himself didn't take it seriously at all.

He paced around impatiently for a while, considering that if Megatron didn't arrive in the next five cycles, he would rush to his room to demand—

The double doors whooshed open.

Starscream spun around, startled, to face a strangely impassive Megatron. The warlord strode in without a word and stood to face him.

"You're late!" Starscream snapped, unable to keep his irritation in any longer.

"Careful, Starscream. If you truly want that position so bad, you would have to behave." Megatron's voice was flat.

At this Starscream inwardly deflated. Why was Megatron being so… emotionless? Was he mad at him for something he had unknowingly done? Did he actually give a bad first impression? Where was his usually carefree and flamboyant attitude?

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the berth this morning." Starscream commented before he could stop himself.

That did it. Megatron's faceplates finally cracked into a wide grin, "As did you. I suppose two wrongs make a right then."

"What does that even mean?! Hold on, I don't want to know. Probably another one of your rhetorical sayings. We're here to talk about my promotion, not to have a debate!"

"You're really not a morning mech, Starscream," Megatron led the other to the break room right beside the one they were in, "Perhaps after refueling you will be more pleasant to speak with."

Starscream hated to admit it, but his tanks were rumbling already. They had been doing so frequently the past few solar cycles since fuel was becoming harder to obtain. The warlord retrieved two rationed energon cubes from the dispenser and wordlessly handed him one. Starscream silently rejoiced at the long-needed fuel as they sat down at one of the many tables littering the area. He literally downed the whole thing in a nanoklik to the great amusement of his leader.

"Tell me first then," Megatron took a sip from his cube, "What makes you think you could take up this position?"

"Do I need a reason? I am capable, that's all. Much more than that glitchhead Lugnut you're considering." Starscream was starting to become bold due to the energy boost the fuel offered.

"True," Megatron surprisingly agreed, "Lugnut is loyal, but I would like for someone to have his own opinions along with my own. You and your many ideas would be invaluable to me."

"Ha! There you go."

Megatron smiled bitterly as he prepared to drop the bomb that would certainly destroy the scientist's hope of his promotion, for he expected Starscream to react explosively to it. He had to do it, after many careful considerations. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't pacify Starscream first.

"You see, Starscream," Megatron began, putting his cube down and looking at the other intently, "I like the idea of having you as my second very much. You are talented and resourceful, not to mention absolutely gorgeous…"

He ignored Starscream's splutter of indignation as he continued on.

"And you fight surprisingly well in battle. In truth I have no reason to not promote you."

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"There is one problem however."

Megatron almost enjoyed the expressions that were starting to twist the Seeker's faceplates.

"I need your loyalty."

Bomb dropped.

There was a long deathly silence. Any time now Starscream was going to throw a fit.

Sure enough, the Seeker exploded in an angry rant.

"You doubt my loyalty, Megatron?!" He screeched, "I worked my aft off to help the faction run, and I risk my life in battle to fight for our cause. I lost count of how many sacrifices I made for the Decepticons, and you have the nerve to question my loyalty?!"

"I never doubted it." Megatron put on an air of carelessness as he lobbed his now empty cube into a nearby disposal.

"Then what kind of loyalty were you looking for?!"

"One that Shockwave and Lugnut both have, and you do not. One that will win all of the opposing officials over to your side, since it is for their sake that this is even required in the first place."

Oh, how Megatron loved to keep his favorite Seeker hanging in the air. If Starscream had become any more furious, he would have had steam coming out of his audio receptors.

"I want your complete loyalty to me." Megatron intoned.

Another deathly silence.

"Slag no!"

Thought so.

Starscream leapt up and began shouting stuff about perverts, tyrants, aft-headed glitchheads who thought they were holier-than-thou and slagging them in the you-know-where. Megatron simply waited for the other to run out of breath. He was a bit annoyed though. Did Starscream really believe that loyalty to him meant sharing a berth with him (although Megatron secretly hoped this was so)?

"Done yet?" He asked when Starscream finally fell silent.

"No! I still have to address how you should stick your gutter mind up your aft…"

Megatron finally lost his patience. He didn't call Starscream over only to be cussed out. Combine that with his infatuation for the Seeker, his anxiety over the promotion and plain frustration towards everything, what happened next was plainly logical.

Megatron then stood menacingly, towering over the furious mech. The other apparently didn't even notice his leader's movement as he continued to rant. It was only when the warlord grasped Starscream's chin, jerked him forward and promptly crushed his lips against the other's did he become silent.

The Seeker immediately froze against him, too shocked to do anything as Megatron pulled his frame close against his own. He had planned to release Starscream then to leave him in his shock, but he couldn't bring himself to separate. Starscream's lips were surprisingly soft against his own even though he remained frozen stiff. For a nanoklik Megatron considered tasting him more intimately. It was only after a large struggle in his self-control when the warlord decided to leave that to another time.

But for him it was too tempting to simply remain like this, especially with Starscream's lithe exquisite frame pressing close again his. Megatron's hands soon moved to wander down the gentle curve of the Seeker's waist and then lower to cup his pert aft. At this Starscream actually moaned and arched his back, placing both hands on the warlord's chassis either as a gesture to push him away or to encourage him. Megatron didn't care though, and gave a purr of approval before nipping at the Seeker's mouth. He could have remained like this forever, feeling how perfect their lips melded together and how the other didn't push him away for once.

No, this cannot go on. It wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. He still had that SIC matter to settle with Starscream, no matter how much he wanted to make out with his favorite Seeker. Megatron probably won't get such a good chance again. He wasn't fighting back at all and was being completely submissive in the warlord's embrace.

Reluctantly Megatron separated, and inwardly rejoiced when Starscream uttered a needy keen and gazed at him with a wanton expression. The warlord was very pleased now. Very pleased indeed.

"I will consider you," Megatron winked, "You would make a fine second for me. But for now, you would have to pass the test."

In truth the warlord had already set his mind on having Starscream as his second if he could have more chances like this one. However, he left the room quickly before Starscream could recover. As much as he wanted to see the Seeker's reaction, Megatron wanted to leave with his wellbeing intact.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Inauspicious

**Right, one month of no updates and then I gave an about-three-page chapter? Forgive me, January's been a busy month and that Chinese New Year is coming, life is busier than ever. I'm lucky to get a chapter squeezed in during this time, but updates should get more frequently in the future. Thanks for your patience, readers!**

**And thanks to Guest, MiniAjax, heretherebemonsters, fan girl 666, .X, poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs, Amanda Saitou and Stellar-Prime for reviewing! Also thanks to the many who favorited and subscribed to this story!  
**

* * *

News soon spread like wildfire among the Decepticons that Megatron had found a potential second-in-command in the head scientist Starscream. No one was sure of how it happened or where the rumor had originated from, though they now discussed it with great enthusiasm. The Seeker normally hated such attention, but he was too flustered to mind anything else.

The memory of Megatron's kiss still lingered in his mind, refusing to go away even though he tried everything to get rid of it. It was orbital cycles after the encounter, but he could still feel his leader's hands roaming his sensitive frame and his firm lips moving against his own. Try as he might, Starscream just couldn't work himself into a rage over how Megatron had so blatantly touched him.

"Starscream, jou are spacing out." Blitzwing's voice brought him back to reality.

"I don't need you to remind me of that!" Starscream snapped back.

Or maybe he did. His frame was starting to heat up by that memory alone, his cooling fans now whirring faintly in the background.

"Did something… happen vith Megatron?"

At that the Seeker lost all patience when he was forced to recall again what had happened earlier. He stood up angrily and started to rant.

"Slag yeah did something happen with Megatron! That fragger particularly tried to shove his glossa down my throat and groped my frame in the most inappropriate ways!"

"He vhat?! Lord Megatron kissed jou?!" Blitzwing's optics went wide. And then he suddenly burst into maniacal laughter, drawing the attention of every mech within a thirty foot radius.

"Silence, you fool!" Starscream hissed, now regretting telling the jet everything about his latest encounter with his leader. But the two had become somewhat reluctant (on Starscream's part) companions after Blitzwing advised the Seeker to strive for the new second. The best part was that he never minded Starscream's interaction with Megatron, and even encouraged it to some degree. Starscream would vent his frustrations to Blitzwing, and the other often offered many helpful advices along with occasions of spazzing out and acting downright random. There were even times when he actually grew angry at the Seeker, threatening to beat him into scrap. When this happened Starscream always left and returned another time. He had a feeling that Blitzwing would be true to his word.

So the brilliant Starscream had fallen to this: Seeking company with a mentally unstable mech out of all others.

"Did jou interface vith him?" Blitzwing asked excitedly.

"What?!" Starscream exclaimed, "No! I'm not even attracted to him, let alone to let him approach me that intimately!"

The Seeker shuddered again as he then envisioned Megatron pinning him under his larger frame in the berth, his hands rough and demanding as one fondled his wings and the other reaching down to rub between his legs…

Oh, thanks a lot, Blitzwing. That was one mental image Starscream didn't need to have. Seeing that the other was about to erupt into a series of probably inappropriate questions, the Seeker mercilessly whacked Blitzwing on the back of his helm. This worked most of the time to dismiss his random attacks. Sure enough, the jet shook his helm a couple of times and blinked before replying in his usual calm voice.

"I think jou wouldn't have minded. Jou didn't push Lord Megatron away when he made advances on jou, nien? Admit it, Starscream. Jou are attracted to him in one way or zhe ozher."

"What's it to you?"

"I think jou two make zhe perfect couple."

Starscream sputtered in indignation, "Couple?! All that fragger wants is some mech to keep his berth warm. I refuse to allow anyone to treat me in such a degrading way. He doesn't want a relationship, and I don't want one either! I am not going to give up my dignity even if it meant my promotion. Why does he even want personal loyalty in the first place?! If that's what it took to be his second, then Megatron could go frag himself! Why couldn't he just outright tell me that I did not qualify?!"

"Starscream," Blitzwing sighed with exaggerated patience, "He vouldn't have asked for jour loyalty to him if he wasn't seriously considering jou as second-in-command. Megatron is the type to just simply ignore such requests if he thinks one is unfit for zhe position"

That shut him up. Now that he thought of it, Megatron hadn't mentioned that he wanted his loyalty as a berth partner. Then what did loyalty to him mean? Starscream voiced his concerns out loud.

"He vants jou to fight at his side in battle like Shockwave once did," Blitzwing answered thoughtfully, "He wants jou to work not because of the cause, but also because of him. He wants jou to obey him. It's like being loyal to zhe Decepticons, but on a more personal level."

"So he does want interfacing!"

"By zhe AllSpark, Starscream. Is that all jou can zhink of concerning loyalty to Megatron?" Blitzwing was exasperated.

"I don't see any difference between the two," The Seeker pointed out, "All of us have to carry out Megatron's orders anyway whether we like it or not since we belong to his faction."

Blitzwing sighed, "Jou still don't understand. A zealous leader is often villing to sacrifice his own spark for zhe greater good of his faction, even to escort his subordinates safely out of battle. Megatron vill be asking something more difficult. He vill vant to fight for zhe Decepticons but vhen in crisis, he vill also expect jou to back him up and escort him out safely. He expects jou to preserve both jour leader and jour loyalty to jour faction."

"That fragger!" Starscream seethed when he gradually realized what this was leading to, "What he asks is particularly impossible to me! There's no way I'm going to become his blindly loyal follower like Shockwave was. Megatron can forget it!"

"I figured you would react this way, but our leader's requirement makes sense." Blitzwing countered, "Of course Megatron would want his second's personal loyalty, since he will be his closest advisor. If you are unwilling to give him that, then I suppose you should turn your ambitions somewhere else. After all, a forced loyalty will not yield a helpful second-in-command."

* * *

Shockwave would definitely disapprove, Megatron decided as he observed the unconscious mech silently. He was still in stasis lock, and Hook had diagnosed that he would be in that state for at least a few stellar cycles before onlining again as his self repair systems did their work. Shockwave was already looking less battered now.

Unknown to most, Megatron had been observing the activity between his officers carefully, and he knew that Shockwave was never favorable towards Starscream. If he knew that the Seeker had taken his place, he would be very displeased indeed.

Megatron disliked this new rivalry between them. If it was still about that unintended courting offer a few stellar cycles back, he would have to put his pede down. In the middle of war, he couldn't have the Decepticons torn apart by infighting. He should start taking further steps to put an end to this whole affair.

A low whirring sound suddenly emitted from the comatose Shockwave, startling Megatron out of his thoughts. He frowned quizzically. Didn't Hook say that he would stay in stasis for longer?

Shockwave's single optic lit up and he shifted around with a groan. He took in his surroundings slowly as he sat up… and spotted Megatron standing before him.

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave exclaimed, immediately trying to swing out of the medical berth. Instead he fell back weakly with a dull clang

"Easy, Shockwave," Megatron was at his side in a kilk, "You still need to recover from your wounds."

"No, Lord… Megatron… something I have to tell you…" Already the other was starting to slip away again. Perhaps the onlining was a mere unexpected flux, for his repairs were far from complete.

"You can wait until you are at your full strength…" Megatron began.

"No!" Shockwave pulled his leader closer in a desperation that surprised him, "Right now… the Autobots… had…"

Megatron's energon ran cold. If Shockwave had received intel about the Autobots planning something, he should have fortified his army a long time ago. From his second's tone, it was something big.

"What are they planning?" He asked urgently.

"Project… Omega…" Was all Shockwave managed before falling back to stasis, his frame going limp.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Incentive

**Alright. Another update since I had just returned home and am currently in a good mood. Oh how I missed you, Internet! Spending an entire week without you is literally torture of the worst type-!**

**So… yeah, moving on.**

**This chapter is short too, but I try to make it up with more witty dialogue between our favorite couple. As you can see by the chapter title, there will be a new turning point possibly in the next chapter, probably an action packed one. To be honest, I'm better at writing these than the slash content. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Many thanks to MiniAjax, fan girl 666, Guest, and moonlightnight1 for reviewing!**

* * *

After his visit to Shockwave and receiving his ominous warning, Megatron researched about this exclusive "Project Omega" in desperation. He had a feeling that this was something deadly, perhaps an ultimate weapon that the Autobots hoped to use against them. Megatron couldn't have that happening. His forces were stretched thin enough already, and he didn't want to deal with a super weapon along with that.

Any other information gathering attempts were unsuccessful. Whatever the Autobots were working on, it was kept under careful cover, probably even concerned highly classified information. Shockwave was very fortunate to learn of it, and Megatron planned to question him more when he awoke.

"We have to do something about Project Omega." Strika concluded in a strategic meeting.

"But how? The Autobots have concealed everything about it. No information could be found." Scrash pointed out.

"We could use infiltration," Megatron suggested, "A spy could be sent to provide us intel about Project Omega."

"Bad idea," Hook shook his helm, "Remembered what happened to Barricade? The Autobots would be especially cautious during the war and will certainly cross-check each of their soldier's records. It is near impossible."

"What about asking for Lockdown's help? That bounty hunter has a knack for bounties, rewards and success." Strika had another idea.

"Lockdown can be considered," Megatron agreed, "I will contact him this solar cycle and offer a few upgrades in exchange for information about Project Omega. But this may take time we do not have. Is there anything else we can do?"

"What about Shockwave? He has that handy size-changing ability of his. Get him to change into an Autobot and send him in." Oil Slick drawled.

"He is still in stasis," Hook shot back, "I will not have him back on duty until he can at least move himself around. If you truly wish for Shockwave to do the job, then you will have to wait."

"We can't wait long. The Autobots have already begun to make their move against the colonies we captured. Unless something is done about this, soon we will be too outnumbered to prevent them from taking the colonies back. We would lose our resources eventually." Sideways said quietly.

"And not to mention a possible super weapon being developed." Straxus muttered.

At this the assembled Decepticons broke into disorganized talk, whispering about the main crisis they were facing and the possible outcomes. Megatron sighed, propping up his helm with one hand. This wouldn't do at all. Some kind of action had to be taken.

"Look, whatever problems we are facing right now can be put aside temporarily. I want all Decepticons concentrating on the researching of Project Omega. Abduct some Autobots. Break into their processors and interrogate them. I don't care what you do, but I want more information about the project by the end of this orbital cycle." Megatron concluded tiredly.

"That would be a step in the right direction," Hook agreed, "We'll take in some prisoners from the next battle."

"But what about the colonies?" Sideways asked.

"We will do what we can to keep them from falling back into Autobot hands. I will be sending you and Scrash to oversee them. However if we do fail, they can keep the colonies. Hopefully by that time we are mobilized for a full scale assault on Iacon. The Autobots will never have enough time to call in reinforcements from their allies."

"If we can ever mobilize." Straxus remarked.

"I want none of your pessimism," Megatron said coldly, "We must mobilize and also find a way to combat the Autobots' newest super weapon. We must win this war at all costs. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

Starscream was in a bad mood. But again, when was he not lately? Everyone could tell from his dark scowl and murderous glint in his optics that the Seeker was to be avoided. They did not want to buffing scratches out of their armor for the rest of the megacycle. A furious Seeker was a violent Seeker.

In his mind he was going over what Megatron had hinted previously and about his loyalty as he proceeded down the main hallway of the Trypticon base to his lab. Starscream didn't want to be loyal to anyone for that matter. He didn't want to be ordered around like a common slave. He was Starscream, esteemed head of the science division and servant to no one!

But still… was a declaration of loyalty enough to make him second? It seemed too easy. Or maybe he could just fake it and hope that Megatron would take the bait. No, that wouldn't do though. The warlord was unusually perceptive and would notice that something wasn't quite right.

But Starscream wanted to be second, slag it! Why wasn't Megatron content with a hard-working subordinate when he wanted his loyalty as well?

As he passed by the command center, the double doors suddenly flew open and a straggle of Decepticons poured out. Starscream recognized them all as the members of Megatron's inner circle of advisors, who must have just gotten off a strategy meeting only for the higher-ups. They were also known as the S Team, for the majority of the mechs in there coincidentally all had names that started with the same letter: Straxus, Strika, Shockwave, Sideways, Skystalker and Scrash.

He scowled darkly again. He would have been among them if he had been promoted the other day.

Megatron was the last to exit, lingering behind a deep-in-discussion Hook and Oil Slick. Starscream was struck by how weary the warlord looked. It was like he had aged years within a day, the way he dragged his pedes along and the slightly stooped posture he held. However when Megatron saw the Seeker, his faceplates twisted into a wry smile as he went to join him.

"Hello, Starscream." He greeted neutrally.

Starscream harrumphed, crossed his arms and deliberately turned down to another hallway. However, this was done in the hope that his leader wouldn't see his blushing faceplates. Many times when he saw Megatron lately, he always remembered the encounter in the command center and how good their lip lock had felt. The Seeker hated the fact that he had enjoyed it instead of pushing the warlord away. He had all but fallen limp in the other's arms and had literally _whimpered _when they had separated from that lip lock…

Starscream increased his pace, trying to dismiss the memory away. But he could hear his leader already following him.

"What are you up to this cycle?" Megatron was now by his side.

"Frag off!" The Seeker snapped.

"Come now. I'm only trying to be approachable―"

"And you can stick it, Megatron! You are not touching me again even if it meant my promotion."

At this the warlord sighed exaggeratingly, "Try as I might, I cannot promote you unless my officers agreed to it. They've been less-than-pleased about it in the meeting the solar cycle before."

Now Starscream wasn't that familiar with the inner circle of Decepticon authority, but he knew his leader had to seek his advisors' approval and support before he could do anything major. Hearing that Megatron had brought up the matter of the rank of second-in-command before them and their disapproval didn't surprise him as much as it should. That fragger probably straight out declared that he nominated Starscream because of his thrice slagged interest in the Seeker.

"I don't even want to hear about how _that _went_._" Starcream scowled darkly at his leader, hoping he would take the hint and leave, "Aren't you higher ups supposed to discuss strategy instead?"

"I hate strategy meetings," Megatron groaned, "Whoever thought them up the first place should be subject to a five megacycles one."

Starscream suddenly felt the ridiculous urge to snicker at the warlord's uncharacteristic behavior. Who has ever heard of a war leader despising strategy planning when it was the key to winning battles? It was a miracle then that the Decepticons even gained advantage over the Autobots if this was true.

But he managed to hold that urge back with his curiosity on what they had been actually discussing. He tentatively asked about it.

Megatron waved a hand dismissively, "Same old. Planning the future for the Decepticons, finding a way to solve our energon shortage crisis, deciding what to do with the Autobots' super-weapon-in-development, wondering how we are going to keep the captured colonies from falling into their hands and all that."

Starscream stared. He hadn't been expecting Megatron to just blurt out the confidential details of the meeting like that. Did he glitch or something? Or maybe this was a test that was mentioned earlier.

"I didn't know we had that many problems," Starscream said cautiously, "But if I were you, I would address that energon crisis first. Can't run an army without fuel, can you?"

"Oh? Do you have a plan?" Megatron immediately perked up.

"Not exactly. A… suggestion, I would say." Starscream was becoming more confident that the other had shown his interest. It meant that he was going in the right direction.

"Tell me."

"We rely on the energon mines and raiding the Autobot supplies for our fuel," Starscream remembered some of the data he had gone over when he had researched new ways to process energon and began to recall them, "The mines are slowly being depleted, and now that they have less and less convoys traveling on the roads, we also have less chances to get more. This either means that they are also suffering from a shortage, or they had found a new way to transport energon."

"That makes sense." Megatron agreed.

"They must have a direct source where energon wells up straight from Cybertron's core. It could be transported by a network of pipes to Iacon and all the Autobot city-states. If we could find that source, which is probably located in a city-state, we could capture it and take the energon for ourselves."

"But where is this 'source'? The S Team has discussed this before, and though we came up with several theories, we are still at a loss on the location. Even if we did find it, it would not doubt be guarded by an army like so many of the Autobot city states."

"With all due respect, you can't plan to attack a city state before knowing which one will bring us a tactical advantage. I knew you don't like to strategize, but I didn't know that you are also an apparent hopeless idiot in doing so." Starscream scathingly mocked. He couldn't help it, considering that Megatron had never reprimanded him for it before.

Megatron actually laughed out loud, "Idiot, is it? Really, Starscream. I can't have a second-in-command who insults me more than he aids."

That shut Starscream up.

"Not that I mind, for a leader needs his daily dose of rebukes in order to remain impartial," The warlord said lightly with a wry smile, "Well, start work on finding this energon source then. If you do and successfully free us from this crisis, consider yourself well on your way to promotion."

Starscream was too caught off guard by that unexpected promise to protest when Megatron patted him affectionately on the back and gave him a light kiss on his helm before heading off the opposite direction. He didn't expect either that he passed the supposed test so easily. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing.

Or maybe not. Starscream realized that Megatron looked rather dashing when he smiled.

* * *

**Please review and help my inspiration!**


	8. Incompatible

**Sorry, long overdue update! To make it up, this chapter is the longest so far. Without further ado, I shall keep my words short.**

**Oh, and by the way, I started a little side project called "The Many Moments of Courting". It's a collection of one shots that details seemly insignificant moments between our favorite couple, not to mention some of the interactions between the other Decepticons. Mostly includes either silly or serious events. Just drop by my LiveJournal (Link is in profile) and take a look! I will update that whenever I feel like it.**

**Thanks to _fan girl 666 and Amanda Saitou _for reviewing!**

* * *

"According to my researches and intel acquired from our scouts, the Autobots have been using energon directly from the small city-state of Kalis. Previously they were getting fuel from the energon mines in Kaon and since the land is under our control, they had stopped." Starscream mused.

"Isn't that where a fusion reactor is located?" Megatron pointed out.

"Yes it is. But Kalis also serves as a refinery of raw energon directly from the core of Cybertron. At first the Autobots refused to use it because the energon produced there is often laced with nuclear materials, a side effect of the nuclear reactor's presence. But they are left with no choice, though neither are we. Currently it is heavily guarded. The Autobots know that losing Kalis would certain impede their energon supplies greatly."

"We do not have enough forces to mount a full scale assault. What do you suggest, commander Starscream?"

The Seeker scowled at the use of the incorrect title. He was a scientist responsible for data gathering and analyzing, not strategic battle planning. But then he remembered that this was part of the test.

After that run-in with Megatron, Starscream diligently gathered information with Steelstreak's help about this energon deposit, which he was reporting to his leader right now in the crowded mess hall. He had also spent some time to go over possible strategies in actually taking the deposit. Starscream must admit that he was sick of the watery energon the army was forced to consume in order to make their supply last as long as possible. Now their stock was depleted even with all that conservation, the Decepticons had to find more energon soon before they were literally starved to death.

Starscream made it clear to himself that this time he was doing the cause a greater good… and perhaps earn himself a promotion along the way. This had nothing to do with pleasing Megatron and trying to prove himself in front of him, not at all.

"Well?" Megatron reminded.

"A distraction," The Seeker answered, "We need to draw the Autobot forces into thinking that the threat is somewhere else. They would send in reinforcements from Kalis, and then we could stage an ambush when it is emptied. You can consider attacking Altihex or Tarn because these two are the closest."

"They would be expecting it though. We've used this tactic before, so the city-state will not completely empty. They will be keeping surveillance on the skies and the lands around them."

Starscream suddenly realized that he could bear with Megatron much more easily when he was in the practical mood and discussing warfare. He hoped that it would last.

"We can attack from underground, using the pipe network to travel to Kalis. Many of them are large enough for a legion to go through."

Megatron's optics widened, "These are the same pipes that transport energon and sometimes the high level waste materials of the nuclear reactor. Anyone caught in that would dissolve into liquid metal."

"So says the mech who faced down against an entire Autobot legion alone," Starscream snorted at his leader's uncertainty when he recalled the Cycle of Infamy that supposedly sparked the conflict, in which Megatron allegedly fought his way out single-handedly when the Autobots surrounded him, "It would much less risky than that since I have obtained information on the schedule of waste depositing in the pipe network. We could avoid the ones which are in use. Besides, the Autobots would never expect us to use the pipes for travel."

"So do I have to repeat this entire strategy in front of the officers? I should have brought you before them earlier then."

"You realized just now?"

"…Sort of. I'll put your designation in the credits though."

"You fragger! Don't you dare claim my strategy as your own!" Starscream was sorely tempted to slap the other across his faceplates. After explaining diligently his brilliant plan that he spent days in perfecting, Megatron had gone ahead and dismissed it.

"I wouldn't dare, dear Starscream. I wouldn't sink so low as to commit plagiarism. But excellent plan indeed, utilizing the element of surprise in the most unexpected method."

Starscream faltered when Megatron actually praised him instead. He was somewhat elated that a conversation with his leader hadn't led to something more suggestive.

"And if the plan goes spectacularly well, I will hold a celebration. A reward will be also in order for you…" Megatron's tone was thick with innuendo.

Scratch the previous thought.

"Ugh!" Starscream knew the conversation was going to turn into something like this, "You fragger! Stop giving me hints—"

"There jou are, Starscream! I've been looking for jou. There'z zhis thing I vant to show jou, but I can't guarantee jou'd like it! Aha ha ha ha!" Blitzwing suddenly interrupted rudely, sliding into the seat beside the Seeker.

"Vhy, hello zhere, Lord Megatron. Vhat a pleasant surprise, nien?" He addressed the warlord.

"Well, I shall be leaving you two to your own matters. Have a good time." Megatron stood up to leave, but not before bending down to whisper into Starscream's audios.

"I look forward to having you as my second."

One of the warlord's hands trailed along his wing ever so subtly. Before Starscream could make a snappy retort, Megatron was already gone.

* * *

It turned out that all Blitzwing wanted to show the Seeker was his newfound ability to swallow energon and then squirt it out of his olfactory sensors. This caused a small riot among the present Decepticons, who were upset over the precious wasted fuel. Starscream had to quickly drag the still-cackling mech out and deposit him in his quarters, but not before ranting on being interrupted from a very important discussion with his leader. Somehow Blitzwing misinterpreted and blatantly asked if he and Megatron had finally fragged each other. At that Starscream stormed out in a huff, concluding that the other was in an unusually high mood and should be left alone. But Starscream was still thankful for his interruption. Who knew where his conversation with Megatron could have gone?

Then Megatron issued the order to mobilize for battle on an assault against Altihex, a city-state near Kalis. He informed them of Starscream's plan extensively, and the Seeker was pissed that nowhere in the briefing did he mention whose original strategy it was. That slagged glitchhead! How dare he take the credit for his own?! There was no way Megatron himself would have thought up such a brilliant strategy like this!

Starscream had to swallow his anger again, deciding that he would chew his leader out after the battle.

However on the contrary, Megatron was in a very good mood, which he was constantly in for the past few orbital cycles. One of his main concerns had a clear solution, and he was sure that the others would come to pass too. Starscream had an unexpected daringness when it came to strategizing. He and his advisors had come up with a similar plan a while ago, although all of them agreed it was too risky to carry out. But the Seeker had somehow made it all sound plausible. In addition, the Decepticons were more than ready for battle at the prospect of fresh undiluted energon to consume. Even Megatron was weary from the rationed fuel they were forced to take in. He was in for some high grade.

The Decepticons set out almost immediately and divided into two along the journey. Megatron took the majority of the army with him and Starscream the lesser. If the plan worked well, the Kalis team wouldn't have to worry about not having enough.

He sighed when he remembered that Starscream would be leading the separate team. Megatron would have liked to fight with him side by side in battle, having never done so before. But Starscream was needed to navigate the treacherous underground pipe network. Megatron was required to reveal himself to the Autobots so hopefully they would mistake him as the real threat. In other words, he was the bait.

And a tempting one too, he realized as he and his forces surrounded Altihex. The Autobots were the most eager to offline him out of all Decepticons. They would throw everything they got at him now that Megatron had actually stepped out to the front lines to lead his army in battle.

"Lord Megatron!" Lugnut interrupted him from his thoughts, "The Autobots in Altihex are outnumbered and they had sent reinforcements from Kalis. They are approaching as we speak."

"They fell for it." Megatron commented.

"Indeed, my lord. This is a most clever strategy you had come up with. No one can compare with your genius and superior intellect—"

"I didn't plan it." Megatron cut in before Lugnut could rattle off into another five megacycle long speech of praises. A leader needed his flattery sometimes, but too much made him annoyed instead. A pity that Lugnut never seemed to realize that.

Nor would anyone realize that Megatron made this battle plan anonymous on purpose. It wouldn't do to have everyone disregard it just because it didn't come from a trusted strategist, or for Starscream to suffer the jealousy stemming from the warlord's special attention on him. Plus, this withheld knowledge might be the key in having his other officers accept Starscream as a future second.

"But…but…my lord?"

"Thank you, Lugnut. You are dismissed. Take a regiment with you to the skies and report the progress of Autobot reinforcements to me."

As Lugnut stammered his cooperation and left, Megatron sent a message to Starscream over the message network. He frowned. He should really upgrade his army with comm. units one day. But at least the Decepticons found great joy in using emoticons.

**- We have arrived at Altihex and will start assault in a megacycle or two. Autobot reinforcements had set out from Kalis. Requesting status.**

A cycle later he received a reply.

**- We are halfway there using the pipe network and haven't met the danger of nuclear wastes yet. Obviously they use the pipes for sewer drainage too. Stinks to the high heavens down here.**

Megatron grinned despite himself.

**- Don't complain. I'll wash you when this is all over :D**

**- No THANK YOU! Once is enough. Don't you have a battle to fight rather than to go over your daydreams?**

**- It hasn't started yet. I want to wait until the reinforcements arrive before attacking. This way we won't be caught between the Autobot forces. If we're fortunate we can also take Altihex.**

**- If you pull your processor out of the clouds long enough to remember that you still have a battle raging around you. Look, I have to concentrate. We are nearing the reactor.**

**- Good. May you succeed.**

**- As much as I wish to see you tripping over your own pedes in combat, you too.**

Megatron decided to ignore that cheek from Starscream at the end. There would be plenty of chances to banter with his favorite Seeker later. No matter how he wanted actually clean his delicate frame like he mentioned earlier, he had an army to command and a battle to win.

* * *

"Slag it!" Starscream cursed, "Why didn't you warn me earlier?!"

"I did, but it appeared that you did not hear me." Steelstreak replied rather dismissively, fiddling with the datapad in his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Ve need to move on before zhe next wave comes." Blitzwing advised.

Starscream fell silent, but he fumed frustratingly at his team of Steelstreak, the Stunticons, Blitzwing and Oil Slick, chosen especially since they were few of the many who were unlikely to ambush him out of their collective jealousy. It was bad enough that they were forced to wade through the sewer pipes on pede in order to proceed to the ones leading to Kalis. The pipes were at first large enough to fly through in the Decepticons' alt-modes. But the passageway soon grew narrower and narrower until they were forced to proceed on pede. And now that they were in the nuclear waste zone, they had to avoid the waste materials that were emptied in five cycle intervals… each time a different pipe. The team had several close calls coming contact with the erosive substance. In fact, Starscream had just escaped with a few burn marks, which he blamed on the others' failure to warn him. He suspected that they were doing it on purpose despite his careful choosing of his team, for Steelstreak's attitude only served to reinforce this fact. In fact the assistant had been acting odd lately, becoming withdrawn from the others and slack in his work. Still, Starscream needed his aid to monitor the pipes.

To make things worse, the Seeker's claustrophobia was kicking in as time went on, and he could literally feel the walls closing in on him. Long hours isolated from the sky usually reduced him into a blind panic, but Starscream had managed to overcome it to some degree. Now the phobia made him jittery, paranoid and even more snappish than usual instead. It also caused him to be extremely distracted.

So now his own teammates were attempting on his life, weren't they? If this is still about Megatron's affair, Starscream was going to give him a good bash in his faceplates after chewing him out. Slag that Megatron and his flirtations! He literally placed the Seeker's life in danger… and probably didn't know or care the slightest. That was no way the warlord would treat him if he loved him…

Love? Love?! Starscream inwardly shot back. Infatuation, obsession, interest, intrigue, anything but that sappy sentimental thing called love. Megatron wants him in his berth, and he wants to start by appointing him as his second. Improper and inappropriate behavior for a leader! Starscream was many times disgusted by it.

A hand suddenly grasped him at the scruff of his neck and jerked, pulling him out of the way as a torrent of the bright green toxic liquid rushed past.

"Concentrate, Starscream, or jou vill be zhe end of us all." Blitzwing gave him an odd look.

"Thanks." The Seeker stammered, his nerves rattled from the close call. How long did they have to endure more of this? Starscream consulted the datapad in one hand. They were almost there. Three more miles and then they will be emerging into the waste processing facility in Kalis.

Starscream resisted the urge in sigh in relief. He'd rather engage in hand-to-hand physical combat than to traverse the nuclear waste sewage pipes any longer.

* * *

The sky above Altihex was a storm of colors, laser fire from both sides firing thickly at each other. The Decepticons in their flight-capable alt-modes performed elaborate evasive maneuvers in the air to avoid shots fired at them, at the same time returning shots of their own.

Megatron swooped down towards a group of Autobot defenders manning one of the laser cannons that were firing towards the air. He unleashed a few well-aimed blasts from his fusion cannon, effectively disabling the weapon. He then landed, transformed and without stopping, drew his twin swords to plow into the stunned Autobots. They fell away easily.

"Look, it's Megatron himself!" Someone shouted, "Gather reinforcements to Sector Five and concentrate all attacks on him!"

Slag. He shouldn't have revealed himself like this. But Megatron couldn't help showing off sometimes. As more Autobots poured forth from the alleys, the warlord simply aimed his cannon at them and allowed it to charge to full power. The resulting blast incinerated several of them and sent the rest scurrying for cover.

Megatron smiled grimly. He had already taken too many Autobot lives to feel crippling guilt over it. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, for the hope that the Autobots will one day realize that they are fighting for a corrupt government and acknowledge the need to change. Until then Megatron was willing to wage this war against them as long as it takes. At first he had attacked the colonies as a warning to the Autobots. But when they refused to back down, he gradually turned to the Autobot city-states. One day though, he would finally bring his army to assault Iacon directly and overthrow the Cybertronian ruling council by force. The corrupt jurisdiction had been allowed free reign for too long—

**- Lord Megatron, we are taking a beating at the south wall of the city. If you can spare your aft in battle, do something! **Strika notified.

**- Coming. **He could have spent an entire solar cycle reminiscing of the war, but first they had to keep the Autobots distracted long enough.

As Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian jet fighter mode and flew towards the provided coordinates, his thoughts turned back to Starscream again. He hoped he already emerged from the underground and started his assault on Kalis. The sooner it was done, the better. Megatron had already received some more notices from Straxus and Blackout that their troops were having a hard time handling the Autobots' defense. Fortunately they were only a distraction, or they probably would be defeated again in this battle. But true victory would eventually be theirs.

* * *

"The next wave should be coming in three cycles through Pipe 4A. That's five rows away from us." Steelstreak reported.

"Five rows? Then why bother with it?" Wildrider grumbled.

"Unless you wanna be melted down into a puddle of goo just because of a failure to monitor the pipes, be my guest." Dead End shot back.

Starscream resisted the urge to fire his null-rays at the arguing mechs. It seemed like as time went on, everyone's mood worsened until even the most innocent comment sparked a clash of opinions. At least they got better at maneuvering in the pipes and were nearing the exit. They hadn't met a close call for awhile. In another five cycles they would be finally out. Starscream was looking forward to an open space again, so he decided he could tolerate a little more of the bickering among the team.

A distant clang somewhere ahead caught their attention. All of them immediately readied their weapons and pointed them towards the source of the sound.

"Show yourself!" Starscream commanded. There was nothing, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…Screamer old chap? I don't think that was someone." Oil Slick uttered uneasily.

"Don't call me that," The Seeker snapped back, "And if some mech didn't make that noise, who did? There is no one but us down here."

"The Motor Master volunteers to scout ahead." The leader of the Stunticons declared.

"No," Blitzwing shook his helm, "I've heard zhat sound before when ve got nearer to our destination. Every time when zhe nuclear waste was emptied, a gate at zhe reactor would open and shut vith zhe same sound."

"You mean that our pipe is going to be flooded with corrosive nuclear waste?! What are we waiting for?! Run!" Breakdown screamed.

"Hold it!" Dragstrip restrained the paranoid mech with some difficulty, "Steelstreak said that the next wave would come at the pipe five rows down!"

Just then there was a rushing sound that came from ahead, accompanied by a familiar green glow that gradually flowed nearer.

"Can we panic now?" Breakdown whimpered.

"Yes." Starscream shouted as he sprang into action, "Get out of the way!"

Each Decepticon ran, some to jump into neighboring pipes and some activating their thrusters to speed away where they had room to hover safely above. Even in his arising panic, Starscream made sure every Decepticon was out of sight before running to search for his own safe spot. However he was suddenly tackled from the side. Taken by surprise, Starscream fell hard with his unknown assailant landing on top of him. There was a click, and his frame was paralyzed with an electrical charge as his wrists were bound by a pair of stasis cuffs. Starscream then panicked. He tried to thrash his way free but found he was completely unable to move. He tried to shout and lash out at the mysterious mech. Nothing worked.

What was going on?! Who had attacked him?! Why?! He didn't want to die like this! He must get free now or he would be liquid metal in the next few seconds.

The mech who had attacked Starscream then leaned close until all he saw were his two burning red optics. Even in his predicament, Starscream could not help but notice the crazed light in them. His horror was further enhanced ten-fold when he realized that mech was Steelstreak himself.

"You've seduced Lord Megatron long enough. Time to end your promiscuity!"

Before the Seeker could even comprehend what those words meant, Steelstreak suddenly let out a terrible cry and fell backwards with a sizzling wound in his shoulder. The next few nanokliks after that was pandemonium. Two hands grabbed at Starscream, one taking the stasis cuffs and snapping them in two. Then he was hoisted over a shoulder and tossed up towards a grille in the ceiling. A familiar accented voice told him to hold on tight.

Starscream managed to do so in his now half-paralyzed state. In his muddled mind he realized that Blitzwing had sacrificed his own safe area and was now in danger of being eroded by the waste flow. The Seeker reached out a hand weakly, but Blitzwing waved furiously and mouthed that he would find another way.

There was no time, and though Starscream was annoyed by the other more times he could count, he wasn't about to let him die like this. He gathered his strength to lunge forward, grasp the other's hand and managed to haul him up as he fired up his thrusters so that he could flatten himself safely against the top. For a moment Starscream's grip threatened to give, but he remembered yelling at Blitzwing to do the same. Then the wave hit them.

For a few seconds there was only a roaring noise in his audios. Starscream was only aware of maintaining death grips on both the grille and Blitzwing's hand so hard that his fingers dented as the liquid waste rushed past. Then it was over.

He dropped tiredly from the ceiling, landing beside Blitzwing with a crash. It was after awhile before Starscream was able to collect his wits and start to think again. He noticed the other's frame was smoking slightly from several severe burn holes in the armor.

"Blitzwing!" The Seeker exclaimed, kneeling down to examine the extent of damage.

"I'll… be fine." Blitzwing managed to rasp out, "Avoided most… of zhe wave. Probably survive vith… cosmetic damages…"

"Ugh… that was one heck of a mess. Let's hurry up and get out of here. Carry Blitzwing along." Oil Slick thankfully took charge here. Motor Master was dispatched to carry the jet's now unconscious frame and Starscream ordered to proceed leaning on Oil Slick's shoulder. He was still suffering from the paralyzing energy of the stasis cuffs to walk on his own.

As for Steelstreak, he was nowhere to be seen. He must have been swept away and melted into liquid by now.

Starscream couldn't actually believe that the bright quick-minded Steelstreak had assaulted him like this. He had selected him to be his assistant because of his meek obedience and diligent work. That crazed mech with distorted faceplates and his mouth twisted in an insane grin couldn't possibly be the same Steelstreak he had known for quite some time now.

The Decepticons were now whispering among themselves about the narrow escape and that unexpected attack. Several blamed poor Breakdown, who was notorious for drawing misfortunes.

"Never expected Steelstreak to go insane like that, hmm? Never thought he had it in him. He would have killed us all by reporting wrong information like that. Lucky I was there to save you with that dart in the shoulder, huh? You owe me one now. One would think that old coot is aiming to offline you…" Oil Slick kept up a steady stream of chatter as they continued on. Starscream was content to ignore him though. He was now buried in his thoughts and reviewing the strange event now that the exhilaration of it was over.

He thought of what had made Steelstreak snap. The mech certainly had the intention to offline. He was even willing to put the entire Kalis operation in danger just to offline Starscream. Then he mentioned seducing Megatron and his promiscuity…

Starscream gritted his dentas when he realized where this originated. Although Steelstreak was a quiet mech, he was one of the many who held Megatron in adoration and almost _worship. _He must haveresented the attention Starscream got from his leader… and suddenly just happened to get desperate. Slag that fragger! Because of him Starscream and his entire team was put in danger.

Even as they emerged from the pipes and stormed the nuclear reactor facility in stealth, taking each and every Autobot out with Oil Slick's gas bombs and well-aimed shots, Starscream was unable to concentrate anymore. His joy at the prospect of fresh energon, anticipation of battle, dread towards Megatron's promised reward and every emotion he had experienced for the past few orbital cycles in dealing with his leader all faded away as he realized one fact.

Megatron was indirectly responsible, and incidents like this would continue to happen when he least expected in battle. For Starscream, war would no longer be a matter of fighting for the cause he believed in, but a survival game that tested how long he would survive before giving up either his life or his effort to prove himself before his leader. It didn't require time to decide.

It was all incompatible. Starscream was unwilling to risk his life for a fragger who wasn't serious about this whole promotion. No position in the army was enough to make him to put his safety on the line like this, let alone give his leader his complete loyalty. Starscream should have left when Megatron had given the offer. He should have known that this would happen.

But at the same time he was strangely reluctant to throw everything behind. He hated nothing more than giving up so easily after he had endured the other's jealousy for so long. It can't all end this pathetically, it can't…

Starscream wasn't sure whether sure he should sigh in relief or wail in despair. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling now.

* * *

**Your feedback will be much appreciated, readers.**


	9. Indecision

**New chapter! Short one again, but concentrates on some quite important stuff. Not much to say this time, so read on and enjoy!**

**Thanks to _Hani tamersten _and _fan girl 666 _for reviewing!**

* * *

Kalis was quickly taken under the Decepticons' unexpected attack. Soon every Autobot in the city-state was either offline or captured. When the forces fighting in Altihex heard of this news, they increased their assault with a renewed vigor. And they had actually won even with the Autobot reinforcements. Both city-states were now theirs.

Megatron was very elated indeed, so happy that he could have done a victory dance in front of his troops. But no, he wouldn't do that. He still had his dignity to keep. Megatron did throw a celebration though, and that night the Decepticons gorged themselves on energon after rerouting the pipes to Kaon, or high grade, to be more specific. Many of them were over-energized already, stumbling around the command center while rambling incoherently.

Starscream's plan was extremely successful, which not only gained them the needed resources but also a bonus city-state. If the Seeker could come up with more ingenious plans like this, the Decepticons could very well win many more battles in the future. Starscream would make a fine second-in-command indeed; he certainly had the capability and talent. It was definitely better to have him serve as Megatron's closest advisor in matters of war instead of spending most of his solar cycles holed up in that small lab of his.

Still, in the middle of his good mood, Megatron felt a little disappointed when he thought of Starscream's strange behavior. The Seeker had been acting distant ever since he came back. He already had his suspicions when it was Oil Slick who reported the taking of Kalis instead of Starscream. And when Megatron met with his team, Starscream hadn't even glanced at his direction, keeping his helm deliberately lowered.

The warlord sighed as he downed another cube of high grade. He hoped it was his imagination bothering him, that it would soon go away when he over-energized.

* * *

Starscream emerged from the medical bay with all his burn wounds buffed out. Hook had warned him not to exert himself too much next time in battle, but the Seeker wasn't listening.

He wandered aimlessly down the corridor to nowhere in particular, his mind still going over what had happened in the pipes. His first concern had been Blitzwing, who was immediately treated after their return. Hook had diagnosed that much of the jet's internal systems had been eroded to some degree, though most were replaceable and he will soon recover. But Blitzwing's transformation cog was damaged beyond repair. He wouldn't be able to transform until he received a donor.

It was all Megatron's fault.

Starscream clenched his fists as he recalled the Steelstreak's last words.

_You've seduced Lord Megatron long enough. Time to end your promiscuity!_

It was because of his leader that he and his team was placed in danger like this. He probably didn't even know it!

The Seeker scowled again. And this happened just after he was starting to tolerate that fragger! Starscream must admit that he had been seeing Megatron in a new light lately when he wasn't being seductive. He started to find his leader's immature actions quite endearing and often had to resist the urge to giggle. He secretly enjoyed that little pre-battle bantering they had. And the way Megatron's faceplates twisted into that devilishly handsome smirk which he previously found irritating now had him melting on the inside…

Why? Why?! Why did he get into this mess the first place? He could have totally ignored Megatron when he first approached him. Instead he responded back with his deliberate intention to make the others jealous and with his request to be made second and before he knew it, they were playing this courting game.

A dangerous courting game that nearly got him killed.

This cannot continue on. Starscream had to stop it before anything like that incident happened again. Before the Decepticons lost a key battle against the Autobots just because of a jealous mech trying to get rid of his rival. Any other mech he bothered to tell his situation about would immediately advise him to break it off with his leader. In fact Skyfire wouldn't have waited until today and would have done so right after Starscream told him about Shockwave's threat. The Seeker could have saved himself from all this in the first place as he now fully regretted that he even had the foolish idea to rouse the jealousy of the others.

But there was no Skyfire, the kindly space shuttle who had rescued the Seeker so many times from potentially nasty situations he had created. There was only himself and the mentally unstable Blitzwing, the latter being in induced stasis from his wounds. Starscream was on his own, and now even he could see what had to be done.

Starscream can do it. He can cut off all ties to Megatron and completely ignore him. He never really developed any feelings for him beyond toleration anyways. It shouldn't even take much effort, if any at all.

Unknowingly, Starscream's wandering brought him to the command center from which shouts and off-key singing reached his audios. He pulled himself from his morbid thoughts and curiously went to investigate. What was going on in there?

The double doors flew open to reveal Decepticons all over the place, sprawled over the consoles and lying on the floor. Some were stumbling around in an erratic fashion before tripping over their own pedes to join their comrades on the ground. Empty cubes and pink energon spills littered the place. All in all, the normally-orderly command center was a mess.

Starscream was about to take a deep breath and yell at them for this unconventional behavior before he remembered that Megatron had promised to throw a celebration for today's victory. Starscream had failed to recognize it as a high grade drinking party.

Ugh… he hated those. Never saw the point in getting wasted and waking up with a pounding headache the next day. By the way, where was Megatron? Shouldn't he be supervising the entire thing?

A shadow moved at one side, and Starscream was suddenly swept off his pedes and crushed against a larger familiar spiky frame.

"Ah, Starscream!" Megatron's somewhat disgruntled voice reached him, "You missed all the fun!"

"Argh! Get off, you afthead!" Starscream could smell the strong odor of high grade emitting from his leader. That fragger himself was over-energized already! He tried to pry at Megatron's surprisingly firm grip around his thin waist, but it didn't budge. He was stuck with the intoxicated mech when he wanted to avoid him the most.

"Now that is no way to treat your leader. But I don't care really. Here, have a cube." Megatron slurred, shoving an empty container in front of the Seeker. He at first refused to take it, and then did so out of the hope that Megatron would release him. No such luck. Instead the warlord flung his arm over Starscream's shoulder and proceeded to stagger into the hallways.

"Man, you should try the high grade. Powerful stuff, it is. Prolly will knock you out in one cube."

"And probably knocked you out in half!" Starscream renewed his struggle, "Now release me at once!"

"I still hafta congratulate you. Without you, no high grade! And the whole thing went smoothly too. The Autobots never knew you were coming, and then you were like 'Gotcha, Autofools!' and then the whole thing was over! Easy as pie!"

That's it. Starscream's temper boiled over. All his frustration, disappointment and stress burst forth in an angry torrent. With a strength surprising even himself, the Seeker grasped Megatron's arm and flung it as hard as he could. The larger mech immediately lost his balance and hit the ground hard.

"You think it was so easy?!" He screamed at his dazed leader, not caring if he was listening or not, "We were almost killed in the tunnels! The high grade you were so happily drinking was bought by the toil of my team. And you have the nerve to call it 'easy as pie'?! Of course you didn't know what happened. You were drunk off your aft!"

With that, Starscream stormed off furiously to his room, but not before hurling the empty cube at Megatron's helm. He entered and threw himself onto his berth, still seething with suppressed anger. But Starscream soon found himself sobbing miserably instead the next few cycles.

What was wrong with him? One moment he was in shock from the underground pipe incident, then he was angrily accusing his leader for it, afterwards he was loath to make the decision to leave Megatron and now he was crying?

Starscream later fell into recharge in tears. He wasn't sure how he could get up and face the next solar cycle. Heck, he was even sure how he was going to cope with this entire thing. But he knew he shouldn't have got into it the first place and was now suffering the consequences.

* * *

This solar cycle was going to be a nightmare.

Perhaps it was already made obvious when the first thing Megatron did in the morning when he onlined was to bolt to his personal washracks and empty his churning tanks in the waste receptacle. Then he was left with a pounding headache that grew worse as time passed by along with the acrid taste of half-processed energon in his mouth. It was a miracle that he made his way back to his quarters last night.

Megatron managed to drag himself to the command center, already dreading the coming work. He inwardly sighed when he saw the large room still scattered with the remains of the celebration from last night. Megatron had gotten over-energized, he knew, after downing three cubes of high grade in a row. Being a lightweight, he should have known better.

Megatron plunked into his throne heavily and allowed his helm to thud against his desk. All he wanted to do right now was to just go back to his berth to recharge, preferably with his favorite Seeker curled up beside him…

Speaking of Starscream, Megatron had a nagging feeling that he had done something to upset him without meaning to. Starscream had refused to look at him when he returned, and now he was completely avoiding him. For one, he wasn't at his usual spot in the lab this morning.

What had happened? Didn't he part with Starscream with a rather amiable mood? He even had the audacity to show some of his snark back them.

Ugh… even thinking was starting to make Megatron's helm ache further. Perhaps he should take it easy for the day.

Or not. His thoughts soon turned back to Starscream again. Maybe his attitude change had something to do with the attack in the tunnels. Megatron was the most outraged when he heard of this report immediately after the Kalis team's return. His lab assistant (_his lab assistant, _for spark's sake!) had directly targeted Starscream with the intent to offline. If he hadn't perished by the acidic toxic waste, then Megatron would have executed the mech himself for daring to assault his Seeker.

But still… why did it cause Starscream to avoid him? If Megatron had to know the reason, then he had to know the full story.

He planned to ask Blitzwing first. From his observance, he and Starscream were close comrades and should know something the others didn't. Megatron had to wait several days though for Blitzwing's recovery though.

These few said solar cycles were a torture for him. Although the Decepticons were now full of energon and content, Megatron was in a bitter mood. He hadn't seen Starscream in days, literally. He still received reports and other statistics from him but other than that, it was like the Seeker had vanished. He wasn't in his lab when Megatron went to look. His room was always locked, so that was out of the question.

Megatron had sent at least three messages inquiring about Starscream's absence, with the most recent one bordering on the edge of a threat.

**- You have at least one orbital cycle to do something before I blast down the door of your room and demand an explanation from you.**

Then the other blocked him after that. But at least he had gotten a response out of Starscream.

This whole avoiding was frustrating him as time went on, and he envied Starscream a little for having a mech he could confide in. The warlord was completely on his own.

Finally with a note from Hook that he could only visit Blitzwing for ten cycles, Megatron entered the med bay apprehensively and approached where the recovering mech lay on his berth.

"A surprise to see jou here, Lord Megatron," Blitzwing rotated his helm to face the warlord, "Iz zhere something jou require of me?"

"Hook said you damaged your transformation cog beyond repair, did he?" He felt the need to first inquire of the other's health.

Blitzwing sighed sadly, "Yes. I can no longer transform. A great inconvenience, nien?"

"You can still fight. I will place you in Straxus' ground troops." Megatron promised.

"Thank jou. Zhat vill be acceptable."

"Blitzwing, I meant to ask you about the attack in the tunnels. Starscream is not being himself, and I have feeling that it was responsible for it." Megatron changed the topic as he seated himself beside the injured mech.

"He is being stressed as of late," Blitzwing agreed, "Zhe attack unsettled him greatly."

"Is there something more to it?"

"Vell… Steelstreak did tell him something about you… and seducing… and about promiscuity? I'm not sure. I only heard fragments."

Megatron felt a familiar chill run down his backstrut at the words. This seemed to be another scenario he was horribly familiar with.

"Jou don't think it has anything to do vith… zhat, don't jou?" Blitzwing confirmed his suspicions.

Megatron didn't answer. He was too deep in his thoughts.

He can't believe that it happened again, that the Decepticons were fighting over something like this. Megatron hadn't meant to start the courting rivalry, but was simply speaking to Shockwave over some matters. Then his second had unexpectedly brought up the attention he was attracting from most Decepticons.

"Perhaps it is your stately visage," Shockwave had mentioned, "But almost every mech in this faction had been hopefully looking forward into courting you. I think you should do something to discourage it if you do not wish to participate in such activities."

"Perhaps I should. I suppose that if I ever so much mentioned that I was seeking a mate, the entire army would respond." Megatron hadn't taken the warning seriously back then, nor had minded the Decepticons' interest in him. He _was _rather young and good-looking compared to most, and sometimes even enjoyed the almost adoring attention he had received from his subordinates.

But somehow this conversation was overheard, distorted and spread throughout the entire faction and before Megatron knew it, mechs and femmes were all clamoring openly for a chance to court him. At first he was quite pleased at this sudden competition because it cemented his leadership and did away with any oppositions the Decepticons might have against him, not to mention the inpouring of various gifts that often proved useful. Megatron had resolved to maintain an easygoing attitude to those suitors and have them remain favorable with him for the duration of the war… until Starscream came along.

The Seeker was part of the reason why the warlord started to break up this whole courting thing by declaring himself single shortly after his initiation. In addition, Megatron had caught three mechs brawling in the main corridor of the base with a large crowd cheering them on. He was less than pleased when he discovered the fight stemmed from a disagreement arguing what kind of mech their leader would prefer. This was totally unacceptable behavior in an army, and Megatron soon made his declaration also for the sake of keeping the Decepticons ready for battle. He did not need his army turning on itself just to gain their leader's attention.

Didn't Megatron make it clear in the clearest way possible that he wanted Starscream and would accept no other? The Seeker was the first mech he truly desired for interfacing, not because of some obscure reason or just the need to fool around. He simply _wanted _Starscream, and he would have him one way or the other. There were others fighting over his attention and preventing him from pursuing his interest? Fine then, the warlord would shove them all aside in favor for Starscream. No Decepticon would possess the nerve to defy his decisions.

But why hadn't Megatron thought of what might happen to the other? The Seeker must have been blaming him for placing his life in danger. Slag it all for happening again! He should have come up with a failsafe plan a long time ago before the war had started up once more. Only sheer luck prevented the Kalis operation from being a complete failure.

It was only now that Megatron realized how serious the situation was and felt almost ashamed how he so casually dealt with his pursuers. He had been a fool for placing the other's life in danger like this. In a way, he was directly responsible for the incident in the tunnels.

Megatron's first impulse was to appoint Starscream second-in-command as soon as he could. It was one of the surest ways of protection, and would serve as a message to every mech that Megatron would no longer change his mind and that whoever harmed Starscream would have their leader's rage to answer to. He should have been more careful in the first place. Forget his desire to be intimate with the Seeker for now, he had to do something to compensate. Forget also his intention to test Starscream for his loyalty and abilities when his life was at stake. He could always do it after he becomes his new second.

It was the least Megatron can do now to make things right.

"Megatron! If you don't finish your visitation in the next three cycles, I will kick you out even if you were the supreme ruler of Cybertron itself!" Hook's irritated voice reached him. Slag. He must have exceeded the time limit by now.

"Blitzwing, I was just wondering if I couldn't find Starscream anywhere on the base, then where would he be?" Megatron asked hurriedly. He had no idea why that question came up, but it seemed logical that the other would know where Starscream was.

"He usually shuts himself in his lab or his room. And he likes a certain ledge on zhe west roof. Says it's his favorite thinking spot, so its zhe most likely spot for him to be."

"Thank you for your information. I wish you a swift recovery." He stood up quickly to leave.

Megatron had a Seeker to find and possibly, to promote for sure.

* * *

**Okay, okay! I know you all are dying to see a drunk Megatron having his way with our favorite Seeker, but sadly I'm not yet comfortable in writing stuff like that. So here you have Megatron as a happy drunk and Starscream being emotional. Sorry if I made him a little OOC, though I always thought that Starscream was prone to strong emotions maybe when he was younger.**

**By the way, I might decide to add some mech-lovin' in the next chapter… by popular demand of course. Come on, I collect reviews similarly to some people who collect quarters, and I will try to reply to all signed reviews if I could from now on. Your encouragements and feedback are really helpful in helping me to develop the plot!**


	10. Inconsolable

**Okay, this chapter was a little difficult to write, since I can't seem to find the correct mood to set between Megatron and Starscream. Anyways, I hope the wait was worth it!**

**It seems like I cannot update that frequently during the summer, since I must prepare for my SAT's and a dozen other activities. But I'll try my best. Until then, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to _Guest, zrexheartz, DeceptiCop647, Anonymoose, fan girl 666, and 314 _for reviewing!**

* * *

_He wasn't sure what was happening. One cycle he was drifting in his own subconscious, a chaotic muddle of his thoughts and recollections, and the next thing he knew he was leaning on something cozily warm against him._

_He was seated on someone's lap with his legs wrapped around the other's waist. Though he couldn't really see the mech, he could feel his large arms encircling his lithe frame protectively. Normally he would have sprung out in horror if a mech had dared to touch him like this. But right now his processor was pleasantly fuzzy with drowsiness, so that warmth was particularly heavenly._

_The Seeker wriggled a little in the embrace, and one of the other's hands moved up to stroke the back of helm softly. Starscream purred in content as he lazily looped his arms around the other's helm._

_"I hope you are recovering well. If you had perished in the tunnels back there, I would have blamed myself for eternity." The mech's rich deep voice held a mournful tone._

_"…?!" The Seeker immediately looked up. That voice was so familiar, and yet he couldn't exactly place it. But mysteriously enough, he couldn't get a clear visual of the other's faceplates. For some reason his optics refused to focus on the unrecognizable blur that was his features. The only thing visible was his two slanted crimson optics._

_"Who are you?" Starscream whispered._

_The mech didn't reply, but the Seeker's vision cleared just a little to reveal the bitter smile on his lips._

Starscream onlined before he could see more in that dream. For a long cycle he lay in his berth without moving, staring at the bare ceiling of his quarters as he recalled. He often cursed the fact that he was much slower to think in his dreams than in reality. He should have known it was Megatron even when he felt the other's bulky frame against his.

He also cursed that it was always his leader who turned up in his dreams for the last few solar cycles. What was it about him that had his subconscious' attention like this?! The dreams' interpretation of his leader was hardly correct either. Megatron was far from the incarnation of the warlord he had seen in them, in which he became solemnly thoughtful and mysterious. Besides, he would _never _let Megatron that close to him, nor would that insufferable pervert become serious for once. He would never hold the Seeker in a warm embrace without groping at his frame―

Starscream suddenly swung out of his berth, out the door and into the empty hallways of the base. He needed to get out and think clearly before he started to admit that he actually liked the feeling of being held like that.

Reaching the entrance, he activated his pede thrusters and flew towards the top to his favorite ledge. Once there, Starscream set down again with his pedes hanging over the edge. The place was large enough for at least five mechs to stand side by side, and that was why he loved it. He had found the area on one of his relaxation flight around the base, and no other mech knew of it. For a cycle he simply watched the indigo night sky dotted sparsely with stars and occasionally, the brighter light of a nearby planet.

Starscream fell back into his troubling thoughts again. He thought of the reason about why he left. He had hoped that he would be safe from opposition, that he would be happier without all those complicated emotions. He would be relieving a great burden. But everything he was experiencing so far went against this hope. Starscream grew progressively anxious these past few solar cycles. His thoughts always wandered back to Megatron no matter how hard he tried to wrench them back. His leader's constant messaging, which he ignored, also did not help at all. And those dreams at night which left him sleepless for so many times...

Starscream gritted his dentas. Why? Why couldn't he completely cut himself off? His logic wanted to do it, but his subconscious said otherwise. What was it about Megatron that he couldn't bring himself to separate from? There was absolutely _nothing _about him, even his admittedly pleasurable touch, that was worth risking his life like this.

He thought about the warlord, whom he found to be completely irritating at first. Megatron had always appeared when he least wanted him to show up, gave him so much unwanted attention and acted so immaturely smug at all times even as he made his futile attempts to court the Seeker. But lately his leader had been toning it down since the war had started up again, and Starscream was able to see a little more on what kind of mech Megatron was apart from his initial perception. Then there were the seemly unimportant events that had made him hesitate before trying to rage at the warlord, like the time when Megatron had apparently took it upon himself to install a database organizing program in his console that Starscream found extremely useful, when he suddenly found managing the budget for his research work much easier recently and many more.

It was as if Megatron had started to take it more seriously by doing these things. The more Starscream dwelt upon it, the more he began to think that it was rather sweet of his leader. If Megatron had tried to approach him in the same way at the beginning, maybe the Seeker would have actually considered―

Starscream allowed his helm to droop into both of his hands. He was going to kill himself if he kept thinking like this.

"Cheer up, Starscream." A voice spoke lightly behind him.

He almost leapt out of his pedes from surprise when he turned to face Megatron emerging from the shadows behind. The warlord took no notice and merely sat down beside him. Starscream longed to snarl in irritation when he had recovered from this unexpected turn of events. Why did Megatron have to always turn up at the worst possible time? First at the drinking party and now this! And how did he know he was going to be here in his private space?

"I knew you were still on base somewhere. If not in the inside, why not on the outside? I've been lingering around for awhile, so don't try to run after so many solar cycles I'd managed to find you."

Starscream wasn't planning to run. He was tired of it, and he decided to just face this without emotion. Perhaps if he ignored Megatron long enough, he would eventually leave.

"You've being acting odd recently," The other continued, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"..."

"Don't give me the silent treatment. If it was about that surprise attack in the tunnels, I have to know more about it."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Starscream was unable to keep his silence any longer, now that the incident was mentioned, "Steelstreak's attack happened because of you, and it nearly cost me the lives of my team. It placed the entire Kalis operation at risk!"

"I never meant for that to happen, and I apologize for it." Megatron lowered his helm, "I should have kept better discipline among the Decepticons."

"Slag right you should."

There was a long silence, and Starscream could literally feel his leader's discomfort radiating from him. But he was a little surprised though. He hadn't expected Megatron to seek him out just to apologize.

"I am going to make you my second-in-command." Megatron said abruptly.

Starscream whipped around to stare at his leader. Wait, what? Why would that fragger choose such a time to bring this up? Was this even relevant?

"What are you trying to do, Megatron? If you're seeking for my forgiveness, you would have to do better!"

"I thought you wanted to be promoted," The warlord's tone turned sardonic, "If I recall, you were the one who messaged me first."

Unable to find a remark to shoot back, Starscream fell silent again. The anxiety of his promotion that had been nagging at his mind back then started to surface. He suddenly remembered something Megatron had mentioned when they met privately to discuss the promotion.

"What happened to your test of my loyalty?"

"Your own protection is more important now. As my second, the Decepticons would not be so bold to attempt an assassination on you."

Protection? Starscream had to shove down his immediate thought that how sweet Megatron was to think of that. But when he remembered why the attack happened in the first place, his temper flared up again.

"You who put me in danger now offer me protection instead? Do you have any idea how many times I regretted getting swept up in your game? You've brought me nothing but trouble so far!" The Seeker accused.

"Nothing but trouble?" Megatron pretended to look offended, "Surely not. Admit it; you liked it when I kissed you."

"Argh!" Starscream let out a frustrated snarl. That Megatron! He couldn't stand him anymore. "I don't even know why I went through the trouble of associating with you. You're not worth it! You are a disgusting glitch-headed pervert, a pompous aft-head and a leader who thinks he could do anything just because he could boss over everyone and sit back while everyone does the hard work…!"

Megatron's hand suddenly shot out, grasped him by the chin and effectively prevented him from speaking. For a nanoklik Starscream thought his leader was going to kiss him again, and that thought alone made his frame tingle in anticipation despite his earlier words. But Megatron's optics were smoldering with an inner fire, his expression grim and unyielding. The Seeker froze. He had never seen his leader act like this. Perhaps he did go over the line this time.

"I am able to take insults without angering easily, Starscream," Megatron said in a low voice, "But you are not to direct them at my leadership. I am not about to allow my position for which I shed too much energon and sacrifices to be put into question."

Starscream was completely speechless by now. He had never seen this side of Megatron before. Previously he always thought his leader to be flamboyant and casual, but now it seemed like he had another personality to him. A much darker personality he kept hidden. For the first time Starscream was actually scared of the warlord, that he might actually harm him.

But Megatron sighed instead, released his grip and allowed his frame to slump dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. My fatigue is finally beginning to catch up with me." And just like that, it was over.

"Becoming the leader of all Decepticons was a long and hard path for me. I am ready to dedicate my life to my cause and see to it that we achieve our goal," Megatron said wistfully, "I know you would aid me greatly as my second, and I want you to stand by my side as my trusted advisor after we took Kalis and Altihex. You proved your capability in our success."

Starscream didn't buy the other's words so easily, for Megatron had spoken the same words while he was calling the Decepticons to arms. He didn't want to believe that he had already proved himself and was now considered capable despite the higher ups' objections.

But what about the offer? Megatron had definitely wanted to make him his second. What good would come out of it, other than the power and possible protection? Starscream would be closer to Megatron than ever, at the same time becoming even more distanced from the others. He would be an outcast.

What happened to his desire to prove himself and to receive authority? It was as if since the taking of Kalis and Altihex, Starscream had lost his intense desire to be promoted. He had once struggled between this desire and the disgust in being groped by his leader. But things were no longer like this anymore.

He wanted to scream in frustration. Why? Why did he get caught up in the first place? Everything was so simple back then when he first joined the Decepticons. And now getting involved in this game with Megatron was giving him more mood swings than he had in an entire stellar cycle.

What feelings did Starscream hold for his leader anyways? Infatuation? Slight interest? Intrigue? The desire to be touched more intimately? He wasn't even sure anymore.

"Starscream." Megatron's concerned voice reached him, and the tone of it caught his attention. The other seemed to be completely serious for once while speaking to him.

"You seem to imply that I am the one who forced you into this so-called 'game'. Fine, I admit that I first gave you the invitation. But you were the one who chose to accept it."

"Hmph…" Starscream sulked. Megatron had a point there.

"I will give you the protection you need. I am also willing to be responsible for all harm that befalls you. Whether you like it or not, I am responsible for you, Starscream. I will not allow you to be injured because of me… not again." The last words were whispered, so the Seeker failed to hear them.

"I don't need your protection, if you can even call it that." Starscream returned bitterly, "If I leave you alone and you do the same, I would be safer."

Suddenly in a flash, he was pressed against the other's larger frame in a crushing embrace from Megatron. Starscream immediately stiffened, expecting any moment now his leader would start groping him. But Megatron simply held him without moving with his arms wrapped securely the Seeker.

"I will apologize as many times as it will take to rectify this," He murmured, "But I must ask you not to leave, Starscream. It was my own fault that you had suffered so much among the Decepticons; I should have done something sooner, and in that I have failed my duty as the leader of the Decepticons."

Starscream was struck by how tender the warlord sounded when he spoke those words and how his spark threatened to melt in its chamber because of them. His confusion increased though. Why was Megatron suddenly acting like this, like he genuinely cared about what had happened in the tunnels and wanted to prevent further harm to the Seeker? He wanted to believe that it was a trick trying to lure him to his leader's good side, back to the danger that he should have known better to avoid. But it sure didn't look like it; there was none of Megatron's usual inappropriate innuendos and ridiculous attempts to gain his attention.

Try as he might, Starscream couldn't force himself to deny the warmth that blossomed in his spark when he thought upon the other's words, that Megatron was actually sorry for placing him into this situation. Being held close by the larger mech did not help at all, for Megatron's frame was comfortingly warm to lean against. At that moment all his uncertainty, frustration and inner conflict was forgotten. Megatron wanted him to stay, and Starscream was loath to disagree.

Still, there was a part of him that demanded an explanation for all this. He managed to straighten himself up and look at his leader directly.

"What do you want with me?" Starscream asked in a quiet voice, "Why did you pick me out of all the mechs here?"

Why indeed, the Seeker had wondered many times. Apart from interest in his appealing frame, there had to be another reason. Megatron should have given up as soon as Starscream had harshly rejected his advances, which obviously wasn't the case if he had decided to seek him out like this. Starscream doubted it was done out of the simple desire to exchange words, and his curiosity increased when he saw brief hesitation flash across his leader's countenance.

Megatron didn't reply straight away. He merely fixed Starscream with an unfathomable look in his optics that made him slightly uncomfortable, so much that he didn't notice how close their faceplates now were. For a cycle time had frozen for him, for both of them. Starscream found himself mesmerized by the close up view of his leader and discovered that the larger mech was stunningly attractive when he wasn't acting like an immature pervert. His features were boldly outlined by the black markings that framed the sides of his faceplates and chin, giving him a refined and sophisticated look. However, Starscream noticed for the first time that Megatron also wore a strangely melancholy expression when he was being serious. It was as if he had a heavy burden he had never managed to shed or a regret he always remembered despite the passing of stellar cycles.

For some reason, this observation served to dissolve his will as he realized that Megatron yet another side to him, one that intrigued him more than anything else so far out of him. The close contact with his leader furthermore seemed to weaken his limbs.

Starscream wanted to shove him aside, fire up his thrusters and flee from the scene, but he couldn't summon strength to even move. This was wrong; he shouldn't be indulging in this when he had obviously made up his mind to distance. Megatron may have caught him off guard by his apparent concern, but it wasn't enough.

The silence stretched on, and the warlord finally broke it as he leaned in until all Starscream could see were his crimson optics. This time, there seemed to be an inexpressible hunger in them.

"I don't need a reason, Starscream." Was all Megatron said before he fastened his mouth onto the Seeker's.

He swallowed his gasp of surprise as he accepted the kiss almost desperately. Since Megatron first claimed him in one orbital cycles ago, Starscream had been secretly hoping that he would do it again. Having this desire fulfilled combined with his longing for the intimate contact with his leader, Starscream was instantly reduced to moaning into the lip lock. His frame burned with a heat more intense than he had ever felt before, which worsened when Megatron tilted his helm with one hand to deepen the kiss. The next second the warlord's glossa was intertwining with Starscream's, sliding against his and exploring the Seeker's mouth thoroughly. By now he could do nothing but to whine in pleasure and cling to Megatron hard.

Why couldn't Starscream push him away, especially now that his leader had finally made a move? Instead he found his arms wrapped around Megatron's helm as he responded with almost as much as enthusiasm as the other. The Seeker had shifted his frame until he was half-straddling the larger mech, and Megatron slid his palm down his waist and rubbed heavily. His other hand continued to press against the back of his helm as they repeatedly locked lips.

Did Megatron's hands always feel this good against his heated plating? Starscream had almost forgotten that his leader's touch was ever repulsive in the first place, considering that all sensible thinking fled his mind. He cared about nothing, not even the fact that they were on an outside ledge of the base and were visible to anyone flying by. At that moment all Starscream wanted was for his leader to pin him underneath and ravish his frame until he overloaded howling Megatron's designation.

Megatron separated first, and Starscream nearly cried out in protest at the cease of the pleasurable sensations.

"You taste exquisite," He said huskily, "From the way you responded to me, I take that you had agreed."

"Agreed… to what?" Starscream managed to gather his scattered self together to ask.

In response Megatron pinned him with one hand onto the hard surface of the ledge and shifted himself until he loomed over the smaller mech. He began to trail harsh nips and kisses down the other's neck as his large hands caressed his chestplates roughly, occasionally reaching to tweak at Starscream's wings. The Seeker writhed at the mix of pleasure and pain, his mouth open in a silent cry.

"You will be my new second," Megatron murmured, "Together we can achieve so much... isn't this what you wanted?"

"I used to… until I was almost offlined because of that desire. For all I know, your apologies and my promotion are useless." Starscream's mind started to think straight again, and naturally his worries surfaced.

"It will work. The others will see that I have... already... claimed... you..." Megatron punctuated his last three words with crushing kisses against the Seeker's lips and after that, bit down hard on his neck. Starscream promptly shrieked at the sudden pain and tried to scratch at the larger mech. But Megatron merely seized the erring hand, allowing a lecherous grin to stretch his faceplates.

"What was that for, you glitch-headed fragger?!" While he was previously moaning under Megatron's touches, Starscream was now infuriated instead.

"Mine..." The warlord purred in response, dragging his glossa across the wound he had caused and lapping up the leaking energon. Starscream hitched his breath sharply and had to bite his lip to muffle a whimper. He couldn't help but think this as strangely arousing, with Megatron claiming him as his own and marking him...

His leader then pulled him close again to nuzzle at the Seeker's helm. Starscream once more melted on the inside as he fell limp against the larger mech's frame, a small sigh escaping him.

"Starscream..." The warlord's voice whispered into his right audio, "You have avoided my question for so long, but I shall ask you again. Are you willing to become my second-in-command, to stand at my right hand as my most trusted advisor?"

The Seeker was becoming progressively drowsy as time wore on. The sleepless nights and his troubling thoughts were taking their toll on him. Combined with his comfortable position against Megatron, Starscream's mind was less alert than usual. It was in this sleepy haze that he thought Megatron as sweet and caring. His leader had sought him out, tried to apologize and appoint him as his second. He sincerely offered Starscream his protection, whether he thought he needed it or not, and downright admitted that he was at fault for everything the Seeker had suffered so far. All in all, Megatron had done almost everything he had expected him to do to make up for causing him so much trouble.

Starscream's more sentimental self outright swooned dramatically and discarded all qualms concerning Megatron's inappropriate behavior and his perverseness. In his current state, he saw nothing wrong in agreeing. Megatron had all but confessed his inappropriate behavior so sincerely that Starscream didn't even consider it done out of ulterior motives.

"Very well..." Starscream mumbled, "I'll be your second-in-command… as long as you don't make me regret it, that is."

"You won't," Megatron sounded genuinely delighted, "You will have all the privileges and authority as the second-in-command of the Deceptions and are eligible to attend the S Team meetings..."

Starscream tuned out the rest of the other's words as he continued to lie against the larger mech. Megatron rattled on, but a part of Starscream had already begun to regret his decision. Now that he was next to Megatron himself in turns of military rank, he would be more disliked than ever. True that no mech would attempt to offline him again, but Starscream had doomed himself to a life of solitude, as an outcast among the Decepticons. As long as he remained as second, few mechs would call themselves acquainted with the Seeker.

It wasn't just about his leader. Many times a commanding officer no part in companionship, and it was only then when Starscream realized as if for the first time that such authority also had its price. Why he had never thought of this back then while he was still longing to be promoted was beyond him. Now as the impact of his decision slowly made sense to him, Starscream felt a hollow chill permeate his spark.

There were many times when he thought back to this moment and wondered what had made him agree in the first place. Maybe it was because Megatron had presented this position in such a solemn and almost-sincere way, that he saw he couldn't exactly refuse or that he saw the need for a mech to serve as second-in-command. Eventually Starscream figured it out when he discovered that he subconsciously wished for all this complexity and his own anxieties to end by accepting.

It had been foolish of him to hope, Starscream eventually concluded. Whatever misgivings he had were inconsolable, no matter how high the promotion or how sincere Megatron had been. But there was still a part of him that _slightly _warmed at the fact that his leader taken the first step.

* * *

**Feedback for the extremely busy author? Maybe I'll be encouraged enough to write faster if this gets enough attention!**


End file.
